Tori Tries It Again
by loganX5
Summary: Tori deals with the aftermath of her night of fun with Cat and Jade. Book II of 'Music, Rainbows, and Black Lace.' Catorade.
1. Tori Wakes Up To Herself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Warning: Contains depictions of consensual f/f and f/f/f sex.**

**A/N: Book II of 'Music, Rainbows, and Black Lace.'**

* * *

I woke up to a dry mouth and a slight headache - my first ever hangover. It wasn't as bad as I'd heard it could be, but it wasn't pleasant either. I opened my eyes to a room that was thankfully dimly lit, with the drapes still shut against the bright and unforgiving California sunshine. My eyes were sore nonetheless, and I groaned as I realised I'd slept with my contacts in. Forcing my vision to focus on the digital clock beside the bed, I saw that it was almost eleven. _11am!_ This was the latest I'd slept in a very long time. Shifting in the bed to look around the room, I felt the unfamiliar sensation of satin sheets against my naked skin, and the events of last night suddenly came back to me. _Ohmigod! Last night! With the dancing and the drinking, and the Jade and the Cat and the sex! The wild lesbian threesome sex we'd had all night long in this very bed! What the chiz?! What had we done?! What had _I_ done?!_ Had that actually happened, or was it all a weird, messed-up erotic nightmare that I'd had after drinking one too many midoris and listening to too much out-and-proud-bisexual-popstar music?

But no, I really was laying naked in Jade West's bed. And the pleasant aching in my limbs and other parts of my body told me that yes, I really had had sex last night. And not just a little bit - lots and lots of sex… With Cat… And Jade…

_Oh. My. God._

I sat up quickly, much to the annoyance of my sore head, and scanned the room for the other two. But they were nowhere to be seen. The bathroom door was closed, and the door leading from the bedroom to the hallway was ajar. I could just smell the aroma of bacon and toast coming from the kitchen downstairs.

My clothes from last night lay neatly folded on a chair nearby, and my half-drunk bottle of water sat on the stand beside the bed, along with a couple of white tablets. I picked up the water and gratefully took a few long swallows, the semi-cool liquid soothing my dry throat.

At that moment, the bathroom door opened, and Jade walked out into the bedroom, shrouded in a plume of fragrant-smelling steam. She was already dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt, but her hair was still damp from the shower, falling about her neck and shoulders in gentle waves as she patted the glossy black locks with a towel. Suddenly shy, I pulled the sheets up to my neck with one hand as she looked over at me. Bereft of its usual dark make-up, her face was breathtakingly beautiful.

"I see Sleeping Beauty finally decided to wake up and join us," she teased, but the comment was free of the usual venom she injected into her verbal barbs. "Shower's all yours Vega. Plenty of fresh towels in there." She nodded towards the tablets on the bedside stand. "Some aspirin if you need it. Cat put some leather conditioner on your leggings, so they should be alright. She's downstairs making breakfast now if you're interested." And with that, she dropped the towel on a nearby chair and headed out the door without another word or glance at me.

I stared stupidly after her for a moment, my mind trying to figure out if that was the normal way frenemies spoke to each other the morning after having wild lesbian threesomes. Never having been a part of any wild lesbian threesomes (until last night! what the chiz?!), I didn't really have a frame of reference to go by.

I gave up thinking about it, quickly swallowed down the aspirin with another mouthful of water, and slid out of bed. I gathered my toiletries and some fresh clothes from my overnight bag, then headed into the bathroom.

I managed to prise out my contact lenses, then hopped in the shower. The hot water soothed my tight muscles, but at the same time made me aware of the stinging scratches and bite-marks dotted over my body. Looking at myself in the mirror after I got out of the shower, I could see a few bruises and hickies forming. My lip was swollen and tender where Jade had bitten me. God. Me and Jade. The things I'd let her do… But I'd wanted her to do them. Just like I'd wanted Cat to do the things she did. And I'd done plenty in return to both of them.

As I studied my reflection, scenes from last night replayed themselves over and over in my mind, a montage of images and sensations and emotions. It was surreal - a part of me still couldn't believe that it had actually happened, like it was some sort of dream. But no, the evidence was written all over my body - I, Tori Vega, had had sex with Cat and Jade. And it had been good.

I shook myself out of my daydreaming and finished up in the bathroom, then headed back into Jade's bedroom to gather my stuff. Padding tentatively down the stairs, I made my way into the kitchen. The sight that met me was unexpectedly normal. Cat and Jade sat at the table, eating breakfast. I'm not sure what exactly I _had_ been expecting. Again, no frame of reference - my previous experiences of sex with my boyfriends had been restricted to quick and inelegant fumblings in parked cars or in bedrooms whilst parents and siblings were out. There had never been an opportunity to 'stay the night.' Which I guess had always helped avoid the 'morning after' awkwardness I was feeling right now.

Cat looked up as I entered, and beamed. "Morning Tori! I made breakfast. Want some?" Jade simply glanced in my direction, then went back to eating.

"Umm…" I had a sudden flashback to Cat's smiling face buried between my thighs, and blushed hotly. How could they just calmly sit there and eat breakfast like that after last night?! I needed to get out of there. "Actually, I have to go. I have umm… schoolwork to do. And I need to go home. To do that. So umm… bye!" I turned tail and all but ran out of Jade's front door, then started hurrying along the streets back to my place. I considered calling Trina or my Mom to come pick me up, but I didn't want to face them at the moment, as they would inevitably ask me how my night was. I also didn't like the idea of having to hang around out the front (or inside, gulp!) of Jade's house any longer. So I decided to just walk it. It was a bit of a distance, up and down the hills, but I thought it might give me a chance to clear my head a bit. All it succeeded in doing was making me tired, hot, sweaty, and thirsty again, since I hadn't brought any water with me. At least the painkillers were kicking in, and I couldn't feel my various aches and pains anymore.

I finally arrived home and managed to get past my Mom and sister without them noticing anything was wrong. After that it was another shower, followed by another bottle of water. Then I lay down on my bed in my most comfortable sweats, and tried to calm the chaotic whirl of thoughts going through my mind. Hoping a distraction might help, I started up the music on my Pearphone, setting the playlist to random. The first song that came on was 'C'mon' by Kesha, and I immediately had a flashback to me and Cat dancing last night to 'Die Young,' just before… it… had happened. I glared at my phone, cursing Kesha. "This is all your fault, you know! I should never have let you influence me!" I skipped to the next song, then groaned a second later when Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl' started. "Come on! _Really! Soo_ not helping!" I stabbed at the touchscreen to turn the music off, wondering when exactly my playlist had become so lesbian. I tried to remember if I'd ever put any Tatu on there… Resigning myself to having to do without the inspiration of my favourite pop singers, I lay there in silence and tried to make sense of it all.

Long before I could get even a little bit of it to make sense, I fell asleep amidst visions of mischievous brown eyes framed by bright red hair, and black lace upon the palest of snow white skin.


	2. Tori Freaks Out

When Monday came around, I was dreading having to go to school and face Jade and Cat. I honestly considered taking the day off, except that since I never took days off, not even when I was sick, my parents would probably be worried that I was about to die or something.

I barely spoke a word all day. I couldn't look at Jade and Cat, or even at Beck. Every time I even thought about any of them, my mind filled up with images that would make me blush uncontrollably.

I went straight from one class to another, sat by myself, and spent my lunch break in the library.

* * *

Tuesday was much the same. I still couldn't talk to or look any of them in the eye. I kept waiting for the whispers and rumours to start. Did the others know what I had done? Had Jade told them yet? Or was she just biding her time? Waiting for the perfect opportunity to humiliate me and tell the world about my drunken lesbian threesome. God, what would my parents say? My teachers? I was Tori Vega! I had a reputation as a nice girl. A good student. I didn't do stuff like that! My Dad was a cop, for chiz' sake!

I spent my lunch break in the library again.

* * *

By the time Wednesday came around, I was a nervous wreck. By now, Andre and Beck were starting to notice my strange behaviour and worry about me, and I was running out of excuses as for why I was acting that way. Robbie was as clueless as ever, but Rex occasionally made some smartass comment about 'tension.' Cat had been much quieter than usual, and Jade seemed to be mad all the time. Well, more than usual - I just _knew_ we were getting close to the time when she would publicly humiliate me and destroy me socially. I wondered if it was too late to transfer back to my old school…

I arrived early at Sikowitz's class, and sat right at the back by myself. Andre, Beck and Robbie arrived soon after and sat in their usual spots near the front. Jade and Cat arrived a couple of minutes late, and I suddenly remembered their confession about what they got up to at school sometimes. I wondered if the two of them had been 'getting busy' in the janitor's closet or the girls' toilets. It was a warm day, and Cat was wearing a pair of denim short-shorts that were just barely long enough not to be considered indecent. I suddenly wanted to run my hands along her shapely thighs to see if the skin there was as soft and smooth as I remembered. I wondered what noise she would make if I raked my fingernails along her legs the way I'd seen Jade do…

If Cat's wardrobe choice was having half the effect on Jade as it was on me, I wouldn't blame her for wanting to take the cute little redhead somewhere where she could… um… 'take' her.

But as my gaze lingered on Cat, I noticed something - she actually looked a little sad. In fact, more than a little. She looked really down. Maybe Jade had been too rough with her in this theoretical sexual encounter they may or may not have just had? I'd been concerned about this when I'd first seen them together that night - _the night_, when this had all began - but Cat really hadn't seemed to mind. And I know _I'd_ let Jade do stuff to me that was rougher and more forceful than I ever would have thought that I liked. But at the time, I had wanted it. And the end result was the best sex I'd ever had.

I would totally let Jade do that to me again.

My gaze flicked past Cat to take in Jade. She was looking right back at me. Glaring, in fact. Did she know what I was thinking?! I quickly looked away, and swallowed nervously as I felt the heat suffuse my cheeks. For the rest of the lesson, I focused on Sikowitz, refusing to look over at Cat or Jade again.

When class finished, I left straight away, planning to head to the library for lunch again. But as I hurried along the corridor, I suddenly heard booted footsteps coming up behind me, and felt a vice-like grip on my wrist. A second later, Jade was dragging me into the janitor's closet and slamming the door shut behind us, standing in front of it to bar my escape, arms crossed, glaring at me. I couldn't tell from her expression whether she was planning on fighting me or fucking me. My mind flashed back to four nights ago _(god, had it only been four nights?)_, when Jade had proven herself stronger than me by effortlessly pinning me to her mattress and having her way with me - though to be honest I hadn't really been fighting back. But the point was, if Jade _wanted_ to do either of those things to me right now, I probably couldn't stop her, short of screaming the place down and _hoping_ someone came to help. I felt both terrified and aroused at the same time, a combination that I hadn't thought possible until I met Jade West. My breathing sped up, and I couldn't stop myself from trembling a little. I felt myself getting wet. I'm sure Jade loved every minute of my discomfort.

Taking in my anxious state, Jade said, "Relax Vega! I only want to talk to you." I wasn't sure whether I was relieved or disappointed.

Jade continued brusquely: "Look, I know you've been avoiding talking to Cat and I since the weekend. Personally I don't care, 'cos it's not like we're friends. But Cat _does_ consider herself your friend, though I don't know why - but it's Cat, so it's not like she thinks logically. Point is, Cat's really upset by the cold shoulder you've been giving her. She thinks she's screwed everything up and lost you as a friend forever. _I'd_ be happy never to have to talk to you again, but Cat wouldn't. And I don't like seeing Cat sad. So even if you don't want to be friends with her anymore because we've offended your delicate prudish sensibilities or something, at least be nice to her and talk to her occasionally, so she doesn't end up crying in the janitor's closet between classes!"

I started to feel bad as soon as I heard this. Of course Cat would have been feeling upset. I'd run out of Jade's house the morning after with hardly a civil word to either of them, then basically ignored them for half a week. I should have realised that Cat might think I didn't want to be friends with her anymore. But I valued her friendship, I really did. I'd just been so confused these last few days. I hadn't heard from her by phone or text, and I'd naively taken that as a sign of her complicity in whatever plot Jade was hatching to destroy me. But if what Jade said was true - if Cat really had been so upset that she'd been 'crying in the janitor's closet' - then she clearly wasn't a part of Jade's scheming, and was probably just trying to give me some space. In light of this new information, I was starting to look like quite the monster. But that still left Jade. I let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to Cat. I will. But please just tell me, what's your angle, Jade?" I was sick of waiting for the hammer to fall.

"My _angle_?" She was doing a good job of acting surprised, but I already knew she was a great actress.

"Yes! Your angle. Your scheme. Your plan. Whatever way you're gonna use what happened against me!"

Jade regarded me for a second with an arched eyebrow, then broke out into a wicked smile. "You think _that's_ what last weekend was about?! Some plot that I'm working on to _get_ you?!"

"Well, aren't you?!"

"Vega, stop and think for five seconds! How can I use what happened _against_ you?! What, you think I'm gonna tell everybody? You think I secretly recorded it, and I'm planning on putting it on the 'net?"

"Oh god! Did you?!"

"Of course not! First of all, that would be_ really_ creepy. Like, Robbie-creepy…"

"I know, right! What's up with that guy?" I couldn't help but interrupt, despite my discomfort. That kid really did creep me out sometimes.

"…And secondly, how could I tell or show _anyone_ without also outing Cat and myself? We'd suffer the consequences too. The only thing _that_ would lead to is mutually assured destruction! Gee. And I thought Cat was the one with the faulty logic! Like it or not Vega, that night will always be our dirty little secret."

As soon as Jade said it, I realised she was right, and I started feeling even sillier than I already did. Why had I believed that Jade would tell people? She had kept her affair with Cat a secret all these years - with the exception of her boyfriend at the time, Beck (which actually made her a good girlfriend who kept no secrets from her significant other) - why suddenly change things? She couldn't hurt me without hurting Cat and herself. And she was proving herself a good and protective friend to Cat right now, better than I had been lately. So now I was a monster who had thought the worst of a girl whom I always claimed I was trying to be friends with, and given the cold shoulder to another friend for no good reason. Oh, and I had just gained a dirty little secret, too.

As if I didn't feel bad enough already, Jade's parting remark really got me scared.

"Make Cat cry one more time, and there'll be consequences! Got it, Vega?" And with that, she was through the door and gone, leaving me standing stupidly by myself in the janitor's closet, trying to figure out how to fix things with Cat without upsetting her even more and suffering Jade's wrath.

Nope. No pressure at all. _Gulp._


	3. Tori Talks To Cat

I spent the rest of the lunch break hiding out in the janitor's closet, trying to figure out what to do about Cat. I thought about finding her and dragging her in here with me, or texting her and asking her to meet me here. But no, I wouldn't want her to misinterpret my intentions in getting her someplace private. So maybe somewhere public. But it couldn't be too public, given the private nature of the things we needed to discuss… and certainly not in front of our other friends. I settled on meeting her after school at a park nearby - definitely public, but away from our other friends or anyone who might interrupt us. The park was on the way to her house, so she would be going past there anyway. It just meant I would have to forego my lift home with Trina and walk home myself afterwards. I sent Cat a simple text saying we needed to talk, and asking her to meet me at the designated time and place. I breathed a sigh of relief a couple minutes later when she texted me back agreeing.

My afternoon classes went by in a blur, as I couldn't concentrate and just kept counting down the minutes until the final bell. I texted Trina and told her not to wait for me, then set out for the park. When I arrived, Cat was already there, sitting on a bench at the edge of the park, hands fidgeting nervously in her lap, her bag beside her and her bicycle chained to a rack nearby. There were a few younger kids playing on the equipment nearby, but otherwise the park was mostly empty.

I walked up to her slowly, and gave what I hoped was a reassuring smile when she saw me. "Hey."

She shot me a small uncertain smile in return. "Hi." I sat down beside her, trying to pick an appropriate distance that wouldn't seem either too close or too far away. There was an awkward silence for a couple seconds as we both studied our feet, then I worked up the nerve to start.

"So… I'm sorry I haven't really spoken to you much the last couple days." I glanced sideways at her. She was still looking down, a small frown on her face now, the gentle afternoon breeze blowing stray wisps of ruby-coloured hair around her troubled face. "I was just… confused about what happened on the weekend. I've never done anything like that before, and I didn't know how to react… I still don't. But… those are my issues, not yours. And I shouldn't have made you suffer because of it. So, I'm sorry I ignored you, and I really hope we can stay friends like we've always been, and that it won't be too awkward now."

Cat turned to look at me, the worry beginning to dissipate from her face. "You're saying you still want to be friends?"

"Yes! I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't. I really do! You're one of my best friends Cat, and I don't want that to change. I'm certain of that. It's the other stuff - the sex stuff - that's got me freaked out."

"When you ran out on Sunday morning, then didn't talk to me or Jade at school, I was worried that I'd ruined everything - that we wouldn't be friends anymore and it would be all my fault."

"I know that now, and I really am sorry. My bedroom manners suck. _I_ suck. I'm a suckish friend. I hope you'll forgive me."

She smiled at me - a genuine, relaxed smile of happiness and relief. "You're forgiven."

With those two words, it felt like a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and I could relax for the first time since Sunday morning. I let out a sigh of relief. Then something she had just said registered with me. "Why would it have been _your_ fault? Surely Jade is the one who's more responsible…"

"It was my idea for the threesome," Cat said, with a small giggle.

"_Your_ idea?!" I groaned as I felt the heavy weight settle back down upon me. "Oh man. Now I owe Jade an apology as well. I was blaming her. I thought it was part of some plan she had to mess with me. She must be so mad at me."

"You seem to have that effect on her a lot," commented Cat.

"God! Was it this confusing when you and Jade started sleeping together?" Now that I had a friend (again) who I could actually talk to about this, all my pent-up frustration and confusion was coming out.

"A little bit, at least in the beginning. Then we just got used to it and it became a part of our friendship. An occasional part. There was never any pressure to do it. I think being friends first takes a lot of the pressure away. We still did all the other friend stuff together that we'd always done, but now we had something else we would sometimes do when the mood struck us. I dunno'… It just seemed to work. And if Jade ever thought I was losing sight of where the boundaries lay, she'd make me repeat the phrase: _The first word in 'friends with benefits' is 'friends.'_ It was like, a reminder that we were just friends, _and_ a promise that we would stay friends regardless of the…" She let out a little giggle. "…'benefits.'"

"But what about the fact that you were 'doing it' with another girl?! Didn't that, like, freak you out? Even a little?"

Cat shrugged. "It just seemed natural at the time. Maybe it's because me and Jade are both kinda uninhibited - it just never bothered us."

I sighed. "God. Maybe Jade is right. Maybe I _am_ a prude!" I shook my head. "I just never thought that I would end up having sex with a girl. And two at once, no less! Does this mean that I like girls now? Am I a lesbian?"

"Tori, you're talking like it's an either/or situation. You know, you _are_ allowed to like both. I do. And if you decide that you really do only like one, then that's okay too. We're horny teenagers - we're supposed to experiment. Here, let me show you something." She got out her Pearphone and pulled up a picture on it. "There. Do you think that's a nice picture?" I stared at it for a few seconds, then smiled.

"Yeah, that _is_ nice. And why do you have a picture of shirtless Beck on your phone? And more importantly, does Jade know?" Cat just smiled cryptically and put her phone away.

"See Tori. You still like guys. Now you just need to figure out the girl part." She paused for a moment, then continued tentatively. "So… did you enjoy last weekend?"

I thought for a second then answered honestly. "Yes. I did enjoy it. Quite a bit, actually."

"So did I." She half-turned on the park-bench so she was facing me more fully, and rested her chin on one small fist, regarding me seriously with deep brown eyes. "And if that's the only time we ever do that, then it will be a memory I'll always treasure, and we don't even have to mention it again of you don't want to. No pressure. But if you do decide that you… need some more 'help' figuring out whether you're attracted to girls, you know where to find me." She smiled flirtatiously and shot me a cheeky wink.

"Cat Valentine!" I said in a mock-serious tone, smiling back. "Did you just make a pass at me?"

"Only if you want it to be! If not, then it's just a joke between friends!" She hopped to her feet with a throaty laugh. "I have to get home, but call me if you want to talk some more. Friends first, remember?"

"Friends first!" I heartily agreed. "No matter what else."

Cat retrieved her bicycle from the bike-rack and climbed on, then looked back at me. "Oh, and Tori? You might want to apologise to Jade before she really does come up with some plan to mess with you. Bye!" And with that cheery farewell she was off and away down the street, tanned skin glowing golden and hair shining crimson in the bright afternoon sunlight.


	4. Tori Pursues Jade

I made my way nervously through the rapidly-emptying school corridors to the janitor's closet. It was the day after my talk with Cat, and I was starting to feel a little more relaxed about the… incident, though there was still a bit of awkwardness, especially between me and Jade. I knew there was one more apology I needed to make. I'd texted Jade to meet me at the janitor's closet after school, which required me to once again forfeit my ride home with Trina. Well, if one good thing had come of this mess, it was that at least I was getting plenty of exercise walking home all the time.

I saw Jade standing in front of the closet, looking impatient and pissed-off. I had half-expected her not to show, but she had. Once again I wasn't sure whether I was relieved or disappointed. I'd chosen after-school because there would be less people around to hear if things turned bad and we ended up yelling at each other. But now I belatedly realised that there would also be no one around to help me if Jade got violent. I considered turning around and leaving, but I'd put this off long enough. And then she saw me, and the decision was taken out of my hands.

"What do you want, Vega?" She sounded just as annoyed as ever. Would I always have this effect on her?

"Not out here," I said, guiding her into the closet and closing the door behind us. "We need to talk."

She stood there with her arms crossed, looking at me expectantly. "So talk."

I took a deep breath, and hoped I didn't choke on the words. "I just wanted to… apologise." She quirked an eyebrow at me in surprise. At least, I hoped it was surprise and not contempt. I continued: "I'm sorry I thought the worst of you before. It was silly and mean of me to think that you would use what happened that night against me. And when I didn't understand the situation, instead of suspecting you, I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. And I didn't, and that makes me a bad friend. So.. I'm sorry. And I hope that we can get past whatever awkwardness there is between us, and try to be friends again. Well, sorta friends… Well, whatever it was that we were…" She just stared at me, expressionless. "Jade, come on!" I begged. "I talked to Cat, and I fixed things with her. And I know now that Saturday night was her idea. I'm trying to fix things with you as well. I don't know what else I can do!" She continued to regard me coolly. I gave her my best puppy-dog eyes - I'd seen Cat have occasional success against Jade with her own version of the puppy-dog face, so I thought I could at least give it a try.

After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Jade seemed to relax a little. "Your apology has been acknowledged; acceptance is pending. Just _don't_ expect us to hug it out!"

I let out a sigh of relief. It was probably the best I was going to get from Jade. I'll take it. "Thank you. And I'm prepared to forego my hug, just this once." I grinned at her cheekily. She did her best to glare back at me, but the coldness of just a few moments ago had left her gaze, replaced with a kind of mildly annoyed and resigned tolerance that I often saw her directing towards Cat. I considered that a minor victory, against what could have been a catastrophic defeat.

"But if you ever make Cat cry again, there'll be consequences!" And welcome back , Fierce Jade. Had to get the last word in. Or threat, as the case may be. I just rolled my eyes.

Without another word, Jade strode past me, snatched open the door, and headed back out into the corridor.

A second later, I awkwardly chased after her. "Umm, Jade? I don't suppose you could give me a lift home? Trina's already left."


	5. Cat Has a Rough Night

I turned my stereo up even louder than it already was to try and block out the sounds of fighting coming from the dining room. The yelling had been getting steadily louder for the last hour, and now I could hear things smashing and breaking. Something had set my brother off during dinner, and it looked like it was gonna be one of those nights, the type that usually involved emergency personnel of some kind arriving before the evening was over.

I went over and checked the lock on my door one more time. But I knew if my brother really wanted to get in here, he could just break it. He had before.

Something large and heavy crashed loudly against a wall or door somewhere near the kitchen, and I couldn't help but let out a little scream. I dived under my bed and tried to go to my 'safe place,' like my therapist had taught me.

_"I'm in my safe place. I'm in my safe place."_

My safe place is full of pretty flowers and sparkly rainbows and beautiful beaches. The weather is always nice and sunny, and there are friendly animals there to play with: cute puppies, talking dolphins, placid ponies and gentle giraffes, wise unicorns and helpful chimps, and a brave white lioness who protects little kittens.

_"I'm in my safe place. I'm in my safe place."_

I was having trouble focusing on my safe place right then. I kept thinking about how I was behind in my schoolwork, and about how hard it was to concentrate on my homework with all that racket going on. I was thinking about what the neighbours must have been thinking. Thinking about how much of a mess my brother makes sometimes; about how bad it is when he breaks into my room during one of his 'moods.' And I thought about how my parents keep promising me a stronger lock for my door, but then always forget.

Something shattered outside, a window I think, and the neighbour's dog started barking just as crazily as my brother.

_"Iminmysafeplace! I'minmysafeplace! I'minmysafeplace!"_

But I knew I wasn't safe, not really.

Without realising it, I had taken my phone from my pocket, and was just about to dial Jade. I often went to her place when things got really bad at my house. Then I remembered that she had gone out for dinner with her Dad. She wouldn't be able to help me tonight.

I wished I was as brave as her.

I also wished I was strong enough to move my furniture by myself, and build a barricade across my bedroom door. I wished I could be a superhero, like the one I'd dressed up as once for a school project. Then I would be super-strong and super-tough, and I could rearrange my furniture whenever I wanted, and nobody could hurt me anymore.

I suddenly got another idea that didn't involve heavy lifting or developing superpowers. Wiping the tears from my eyes so that I could focus on the screen of my Pearphone, I found Tori's number and began typing a text:

its really crazy here right now

can i come over?

I added a scared-looking, teary-faced emoticon ('cos a picture is worth a thousand words, and I didn't have unlimited texting on my current plan), and hit send. I wasn't sure whether Tori would agree to it. It had only been a week since our 'fun girls' night,' and although she seemed to be over the worst of her reservations, I was concerned it might be a little too soon for her to have some one-on-one time with me without still feeling a little awkward. I wanted to give her space, but I also knew that if I didn't get out of here soon, I might just go permanently insane.

I was relieved when she texted me back a couple minutes later:

sure come on over

stay the night if you want

do you need a lift?

She had included a little smiley face, and I felt silly for worrying. Tori was a good friend, and would always help me whenever I really needed her to. I quickly texted back a 'thanks,' and told her I'd ride my bike over. I didn't want to cause her any more trouble than I already had.

I crawled out from under my bed, turned off my music, and hastily threw some things into my backpack, stuffing Mr Purple in on top. The yelling and commotion was still going on somewhere towards the back of the house. Quietly unlocking my door, I peered outside to check if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, at least for the time being, I dashed towards the front door, yelling over my shoulder: "Mom! Dad! I'm spending the night at Tori's. Bye!"

Something flew into the wall above my head with a crash-and-splat, some of the leftovers from dinner I presumed, though I didn't stick around to find out. With a little shriek, I ducked through the front door and slammed it shut behind me. And then I was on my bike and away down the street, peddling as fast as I could towards Tori's place, rounding the corner just as the first police car pulled up, lights flashing, outside the circus freak-show that was my home.


	6. Jade Has a Frustrating Night

I had just about finished destroying my third napkin for the night, systematically tearing it into smaller and smaller strips with my fingers, my hands hidden from my father's view beneath the table, when dessert finally arrived. Although from the waist up my composure was calm and unflustered, the small pile of shredded napkin remains laying on the floor beneath the table, kept secret by the long and ostentatious and much-too-fancy-to-be-practical white lacy tablecloth, provided a mute testament to how much I hated these dinners with my father.

It was the night of my twice-yearly dinner with my absentee father, that time every six months when I had to meet up with him in an expensive Hollywood restaurant of his choosing (never mine), and essentially beg him to keep paying my tuition at Hollywood Arts. Neither one of us ever wanted to be there - we both hated the experience, and we both had other things we'd rather be doing on a Saturday night. Mind you, he had plenty of money to burn - it wasn't like he really _needed_ to justify his expenditure. But his miserly pride demanded that he get a full accounting of how his money would be spent, before giving even a little bit of it away, even to his own daughter. So every six months, at the end of each semester, I had to provide a report of how I had gone at school: my grades, what I had achieved, what potential job skills or opportunities I had gained, how I had spent my time, and most importantly why he should pay my school fees for the next semester.

And I hated it. I hated every minute of it. I always remembered those nights as being among the most emotionally painful and demeaning experiences of my life. But I needed him to keep paying for school. And he knew it. Because although Mom had gotten the house in the Hollywood Hills as part of the divorce settlement, there was no way her wage could pay for bills, groceries, her car, _and_ Hollywood Arts. Without my Dad's support, one of those would have to go, and it would be HA. And then I'd be stuck in the public school system, probably going to some lame poor people's school in the freakin' _Valley_, surrounded by losers and ignorant non-creative peasants, and no longer having the opportunities to follow my lifelong dreams and do what I love the most.

So for this night once a semester, I had to play nice - swallow my pride and righteous indignation, manage my anger, bite my tongue and _not_ offer a smartass retort to every stupid and inane thing he said; in short, act like Daddy's little princess. Just for this one night. I'm an actress, aren't I?

I swear it gets harder and harder every time.

Finally dinner was over, and we got ready to depart, neither one of us wanting to drag it out any longer than we had to. I offered to pay for my half, like I always do. He refused the offer, like he always does. As we waited for them to process his credit card, he looked at me, as sombre and stony-faced as ever, and said: "Well Jade, it seems you've been making satisfactory progress. I'll allow you to continue at Hollywood Arts for the time being, but you're coming up to your senior year, so I expect big things from you in the near future."

"Of course. Thank you, Father." I almost vomited when I said it.

We went our separate ways outside the restaurant, him hopping into his new Mercedes to drive home to his new family waiting at his new Beverly Hills mansion, whilst I walked the few blocks to where I had parked Mom's car. I sat at the curb for a few minutes, listening to the engine idle, trying to get my hands to relax their death grip on the steering wheel as I attempted to reign in the anger that coursed through my veins, anger that always bubbled to the surface when confronted with his patronising and judgemental comments and looks. I took a few deep breaths, and resisted the urge to smash something in my Mom's car - I didn't want to have to pay for repairs again like after last time. I kept telling myself that the important thing was that he'd agreed to keep paying my tuition for another semester, and that if it brought me one step closer to being a professional performer, then short-term humiliation was bearable. Yeah, welcome to Hollywood, Jade.

I pulled away from the curb and started the journey back towards home, working my way slowly through the congested Saturday night traffic around Hollywood Boulevard. I was as tense as a coiled spring, and all I wanted right then was to get out of there, and either get drunk, get laid, or both.

When I at last got free of the jam of celebrity SUV's and cabs full of tourists on the Strip, and began winding my way up into the Hills, I reached over and fished my phone out of my purse. I pulled up the number of the girl I knew who could help me… resolve my tension, and hit 'call.'

Maybe there was still hope for this night yet…


	7. Tori's Night Gets Interesting

It was getting close to midnight, and I'd had just about enough of Disney movies. We were up to the third one in a row, now, and I think I could happily go the rest of my life without seeing another. But Cat had wanted to watch them, and she had been so sad and distressed when she turned up at my place earlier, that there was no way I was telling her 'no.' As bored as I was, she at least seemed to find some comfort and enjoyment in them - after several hours of her curled up against me, clutching Mr Purple to her chest as we sat through an inane and silly mixture of animated and live-action features, she was in a much better mood.

I must have dozed off, because next thing I knew the warm bundle leaning against my side was shifting, and then I noticed that the credits were rolling and Cat was making her way into the kitchen in search of snacks and/or beverages. I had thankfully missed the last part of the movie, but in return gained a stiff neck from where my head had been leaning back on the couch. Yay me.

I was shocked into full wakefulness by the ringing of my doorbell. I stared at the door in surprise, wondering who would be calling this late at night, and suddenly remembering that with my parents away for the weekend and Trina on a date, me and Cat were the only ones in the house. As I debated what to do, Cat strode past behind me towards the front door.

"I'll get it!"

"Cat!" I called after her. "Don't just go opening the door this late at night! We don't know who it could be! It could be a pervert, or a serial killer, or a monster! This is how horror movies start, you know!" But she had already thrown the door wide open. I jumped to my feet and rushed forward to see who it was.

"Hi Jade!" Cat exclaimed excitedly, then stepped aside. "Come in!"

I caught a brief glimpse of Jade standing on the porch beyond Cat, before she swept inside, breezing past the redhead with a casual "Hey Kitty Cat," before stopping in front of me and dropping her purse nonchalantly on the couch. She crossed her arms and looked at me with that devilish smirk that I always find both sexy and frightening at the same time. "Hey Tori."

"Umm… Hi?"

"So which one am I?"

"Huh?"

"Which am I? A pervert, a serial killer, or a monster?"

Oh. She'd heard me. In my defence, I hadn't known it would be Jade West standing on my porch at midnight knocking (well, ringing) for admittance, a predatory smile on those full, luscious lips as she licked her fangs _(Little pig, little pig, let me in…)_ But at one time or another I'd thought that all three of those labels may have applied to her.

"Umm… Why are you here?" I asked, as Cat closed the front door and went back to her place sitting on the other couch.

Jade shrugged. "I wanted to get together with Cat. When I texted her she said she was here. So here I am."

I frowned. "You wanted to get together with Cat at midnight on a Saturday night?" I gasped as the realisation hit me. "Oh my god! Is this a _booty call_?! This is a booty call, isn't it?! You wanted to 'get lucky' with Cat tonight! At _my_ house?! What, am I supposed to just leave you two alone to 'do it' on the couch while I head upstairs to bed?! Or perhaps you want _me_ to take the couch while you two get the bed? Don't you think that's a _little_ outside the boundaries of what friends normally do for each other?"

"Okay, one," Jade began counting on her fingers, "I didn't know Cat was at your place until I called her just now. Two, nobody said anything about you having to leave…" She paused to leer at me suggestively. "And three, you and I aren't friends, so I don't give a damn about your…" here she made air-quotes with her fingers "…'_friendship_ boundaries.' If you don't want _Cat_ and I getting it on in your crib, you're welcome to take her place… I'm so tense right now I honestly wouldn't care who got me off."

"Oh real nice, Jade! You really know how to make a girl feel special."

Jade threw back her head and groaned. "Ohh _God_, Vega! It's not like I'm dating either of you! I don't _have_ to be nice."

"You do if you want to get lucky tonight!"

Jade's gaze snapped back to me, and a cheeky grin spread over her features. "Oh, so there _is_ a chance that you'll be taking Cat's place?"

I blushed hotly. "No! That wasn't what I meant!" Okay, so maybe I'd been considering it just a little. I glanced at Cat for help, and found her looking at me with a wounded expression.

"Would you really kick me out so you could take my place and 'get it on' with Jade?"

"No! I'm not going to kick you out _or_ take your place! Look," I gave both of them what I hoped was a stern glare, "there will be no kicking out of anybody, and _no_ 'booty calling' or 'getting it on' of any kind! Jade, you are welcome to stay the night if you want, but we are just going to _sleep_."

"God Vega! You're such a party-pooper."

"It's my house and I'll poop the party if I want!" _Wait… What?_

Jade snorted and then completely cracked up with laughter, and Cat began laughing so hard she rolled onto her side and almost fell off the couch.

"Okay, that came out sounding way stupider than I thought it would." What is it about being around Jade West that makes me perpetually have my foot in my mouth?

After several awkward minutes of me standing there silent and embarrassed whilst the other two laughed their asses off, Jade finally got control of herself and said, "Well Vega, if you and your pooping…" here a little snigger, "…are gonna twatblock me, at least offer me a drink to help take the edge off. And I'll just have to make do with a few minutes of 'alone time' in the bathroom with Cat's vibrator." She turned to Cat. "So which one did you bring?"

Cat looked away sheepishly, hands fidgeting in her lap. "Actually, I left in kind of a hurry, and I forgot to pack one."

My mind finally caught up to the conversation they were having. "Wait! You normally bring a vibrator to sleepovers?!" This night just kept getting stranger and stranger. "Like, to use on yourself, or someone else?"

"Just myself," Cat replied matter-of-factly. "Sometimes - well, a lot of times - I have trouble sleeping, and having an orgasm relaxes me. So when that happens, I just pop into the bathroom for a, you know, 'quickie' with myself."

My mind was busy being distracted by deliciously naughty thoughts of Cat in the bathroom buzzing away with her vibrator every night (how many times had she done that _here_, during our own sleepovers?), that all I could come up with was, "No wonder you go through so many batteries…"

"You have no idea!" she proclaimed emphatically.

I shook my head to try and dispel the distracting images. "God! How is it that within minutes of Jade walking through the door we've gone from Disney to dildos?!"

"Vibrators," Cat corrected. "There's a difference."

"I know there's a difference!" I hissed. "But seriously Jade," I challenged the brunette. "Do you _deliberately_ set out to make every conversation X-rated?"

"Jade brings the sexy with her wherever she goes," Cat stated matter-of-factly.

"You're a fine one to talk Vega," Jade shot back at me, "what with your fondness for scatological humour."

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way!"

"So you're saying you normally _don't_ mean for your poop to come out at parties. So it's an accident then? Well that's great, but I wish you could get your mind out of the gutter and stop all this potty talk."

"No! I wasn't talking about… Aargh! Never mind! No matter what I say, you'll find a way to twist it!" A short while ago, I had been so relaxed I was falling asleep on the couch with Cat. Then Jade had walked in and almost instantly reduced me to a flustered mess, giving me a bad case of verbal diarrhoea, so to speak. _Great! Now she's got _me_ making scatological jokes!_ No one else I had ever met, nor likely would ever meet, could frustrate and confound me as much as she could. Yep. Jade was one-of-a-kind, that's for certain.

Meanwhile Cat had been watching the exchange between us, eyes darting nervously side-to-side, a retrieved Mr Purple clutched protectively in front of her. "Sometimes you two give me anxiety," she said in a slightly scared voice.

Jade broke off her intense staring match with me to quickly glance at Cat, then back to me. "So where do your parents keep their liquor stash, Vega?"

"Right-most cupboard in the kitchen," I answered without thinking. _Wait… What?_ A minute ago, Jade was delighting in verbally humiliating me, and now she was striding purposefully past me into the kitchen in search of illicit alcohol. Yet again her lightning subject change had left me in her dust, my mind playing catch-up to my mouth (I really should try and reverse that process), as I back-tracked over the recent conversation to figure out how we had gone from 'potty talk' to Jade rummaging through the cupboards for my parents' small supply of liquor. Had Jade backed off because our heated verbal exchange was upsetting Cat? That had to be it. I know she wouldn't have stopped out of consideration for me. Yet again Jade had surprised me, her usual cruel facade cracking to allow an act of kindness towards Cat to slip through. I wondered what other good things lay under the apparently vindictive surface of Jade's personality. I hoped one day to find out.

"Aha!" came the triumphant call from the kitchen. I turned around just in time to see Jade stand up and turn to me, proudly holding up two bottles. "So I'm guessing the vodka is your Mom's, and the tequila belongs to your Dad - the drink of a true Latino!"

"Jade! We can't drink those!" I exclaimed, finally reconnecting my mouth with my brain. (Did I mention I _really_ need to work on that?)

"Why not?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Because we just can't! It's wrong! We can't steal my parents' alcohol!"

"Because it's wrong!" She said back at me, using the exaggerated voice she uses to mock me. "Because stealing is wrong!"

Cat gave a little giggle beside me. I shot her a glare and she wiped the smile off her face.

"_And_," I continued, "because they'll know we took it!"

Jade shrugged. "We'll just blame it on Trina."

"What?! We can't just blame it on Trina…" I stopped short, remembering all the times Trina had broken stuff or made a mess around the house and tried to blame it on me. "Actually, I'm okay with that… But how?"

"Does Trina still have dance class on Sunday morning?" Jade asked.

"Yeah…"

"I'll sneak into her room and hide the bottles in there while she's out. When your parents notice the bottles are missing, they'll ask both of you about it, you'll both deny it, then your parents will search your rooms, then Trina will be busted and you'll be home-free." She put on her mocking Tori-voice again. "Then you can go back to being a good little girl!"

I ignored her mocking, thinking that I'd found a flaw in her plan. "But what if Trina finds the bottles before my parents do?"

Jade had the answer: "Then she either tries to get rid of the evidence herself to avoid being busted, or she accuses you, in which case you run straight to your parents and tell them that not only did Trina take their alcohol, she then tried to frame you for it. Either way it ends badly for her and well for you. Besides, Trina never cleans her room; it's a mess. She's not going to find the bottles before your parents go in there looking."

"You just thought of all that right now? The whole plan?"

Jade gave me a devilish little smile. She truly was an evil mastermind.

"How do you know Trina's room is such a mess, anyway?" I asked.

"Sometimes I like to wander around your house."

"Like… when we're all here for a movie or games night?"

Jade shrugged again, and her smile turned truly evil. "Sure, if that's what you need to tell yourself…"

A chill went down my spine at the thought of Jade somehow gaining illicit entry to my home. She had to be just saying that to freak me out, right? Right? I swear, it would not surprise me if one day we found out that Jade actually _was_ sired by Satan…

The black-haired devil-spawn placed the vodka and tequila on the table, took some soda out of the fridge, presumably to mix with the vodka, and then started looking for glasses, whilst Cat hopped up and went into the kitchen to join her.

"Wait!" Something else had just occurred to me. "We can't drink down here."

"Why not?" asked Jade.

"Because if Trina's date goes badly - which most of them do - she could be home early, and then she'll see us and have the evidence on _us_, instead of the other way 'round."

"Okay," replied Jade. "Let's take this party upstairs to your bedroom then, Vega."

"Yay!" cheered Cat. "Sleepover party in Tori's room!"

"We were going to do that anyway, Cat," I said.

"Oh. Right. But now Jade's here! So, yay! Sleepover party for three in Tori's room!"

I wasn't even sure there'd be enough room up there in my bedroom for all three of us. But Jade and Cat seemed determined to have a party of one kind or another tonight, and neither one of them looked inclined to leave any time soon, either separately or together, so I couldn't see any other option. Cat had really seemed to like the idea of a sleepover tonight, and to be honest, so had I. I didn't want to kick her out, or upset her by kicking Jade out. (I wasn't even sure I _could_ kick Jade out if I wanted to.) In light of… recent events, I thought me and Cat were working our way back towards some kind of equilibrium. But then Jade had turned up, with her horniness and her obnoxiousness and her suggestiveness - bringing the sexy, as Cat would say - and totally thrown out that equilibrium. It was like, me and Cat could act as friends when it was just the two of us, but adding Jade into the mix caused some weird sexual chemistry to manifest between the three of us. Jade had come here for sex - either from Cat or from me or from both of us, I wasn't sure; Cat could very well be horny because she forgot her vibrator_(!)_; and me - well just being around Jade and Cat (together) seemed to be having an effect on me (in light of 'recent events,' I'm guessing) - as much as I wished _(did I really wish?)_ I could deny it.

As I helped Jade and Cat gather their belongings, as well as the alcohol and a small selection of accompanying food and beverage snack items to take upstairs, I wasn't sure what would happen when we got up there. A part of me really wanted - maybe needed - to have a normal, simple, friendly sleepover. And to go back to being normal, simple friends. That part thought that cramming three horny, tense girls together in a small bedroom with no parental supervision, lots of alcohol, and only each other to relieve said tension, was a really bad idea that could only lead to more trouble. The other part of me remembered what I'd been doing with those same girls a week ago. That part longed for a repeat of those enjoyable activities, wanted to provide affection and comfort to Cat (who probably needed it right now), desired a closeness to Jade that otherwise seemed to always elude me, and craved the touch of both of them. I didn't know which part would win. I didn't know which part I _wanted_ to win.


	8. Jade's Night Gets Better

Cat, Tori, and I were finally settled in Tori's bedroom, after much rearranging and shuffling around - there really _wasn't_ that much room up here, just as Tori had claimed, but I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of admitting that she had been right. We were sitting on the floor around a tray that had our drinks on it - vodka, tequila, some lemonade, glasses to mix it in, plus three shot glasses which I'd seen in the cupboards downstairs and added so that we could do straight shots. And of course, some salt and lemon slices to go with the tequila. We each sat or reclined on pillows or cushions that we'd taken from Tori's bed or the couches downstairs, leaning back against various pieces of furniture.

I started things off by doing a straight shot of vodka before the others had even got properly settled.

"Trying to get a head-start, Jade? Or just satisfying your alcoholism?" Tori snarked at me.

"Well," I shot straight back, "since you've forbidden me - for now - from enjoying my usual means of… satisfaction, I need _something_ to help me relax. You gonna try and keep up, or are you wussing out already?" I poured her a shot and gave her a challenging look.

She picked up the shot glass and downed it. I watched with great satisfaction as a second later she choked and spluttered on the fiery liquid. She snatched up the lemonade and poured some into her other, larger glass, and took a long drink. As soon as she set that glass back down on the tray, I poured a nice sizeable helping of vodka into what was left of the lemonade. The glare she sent my way made me smile and gave me warm feelings inside.

Cat grabbed up the lemonade next and poured herself some. "Hit me!" she ordered, and I poured a splash of vodka into her glass. She took a long swig.

"So why are you so cranky, anyway?" Tori asked. "I mean, more so than usual."

I don't know where Vega's recent sass was coming from, but it was starting to annoy me. I mean, more so than usual. Before I could formulate a suitably scathing reply, Cat jumped in.

"Jade had to go to dinner with her Dad, to ask him for more money for school."

"I did _not_ have to _ask_ him for money!"

"So you _don't_ need him to pay for school anymore?" Cat asked innocently. If I hadn't wanted to drink the vodka so badly, I probably would have smashed the bottle over her head.

"_Yes_ I still need him to pay for school! But it's not like I actually _ask_ him for the money." Well, it was sorta like asking him for the money. The asking was just implied. "I just need to show him that it's worthwhile for him to pay my fees for HA." Because apparently it _isn't_ a given with my father that some of his immense wealth could be used to provide his daughter with a better future. I looked away from the other two and glared at the wall as I felt all the familiar anger welling back up. I hated showing weakness in front of Vega. I swear, if she'd made some smartass comment right then, I probably would have punched her in the mouth. Instead, I forced my hand to uncurl from a fist, and quickly prepared and downed another shot of vodka.

"It must suck, being financially dependent on someone you don't get along with." Vega's voice was soft and sympathetic.

"Yeah. A little bit!" I ground out, my eyes fixed on the tray on the floor in front of me. I didn't want to look at those soft brown eyes that I just knew would be gazing at me in pity. Instead, I took another shot of vodka. _Now_ I was starting to relax a little. Meanwhile, Cat and Vega had been sipping their vodka-and-lemonades. It was time to kick it up a notch. I grabbed the tequila. "Time for some shots!"

"Ugh! That stuff tastes horrible!" Cat griped.

"It's meant to!" I replied. "Only Mexicans actually _like_ it. Right Vega? This should be, like, your favourite drink."

"You know Jade, I find your racial stereotyping a little offensive," Vega sassed back at me. "And, FYI, I'm not Mexican. I'm half-Puerto Rican."

"FYI, I don't care," I sassed her right back whilst I poured out three shots of tequila.

"I'm part-Italian," Cat volunteered, even though no-one had asked, or gave a shit.

"Just drink your tequila." I measured out some salt into each of our hands. "Bottoms up, ladies." I watched them to make sure they drank theirs, and to see the funny expressions on each of their faces, before downing mine, revelling in the way it burned my throat and warmed my insides.

"Ai!" grumbled Cat, before scrambling for a lemon slice, closely followed by a red-faced and coughing Vega. I reached for my own slice of lemon more leisurely, taking time to enjoy the moment of their discomfort. Even when things are sour, they can still be sweet.

"So did he agree? To pay for HA, I mean," asked Vega.

"Yeah. I'm good for another semester. But I'm done talking about my father. I came here to get him out of my mind." So instead of talking or thinking, I poured us all another round of tequila shots. Once again I got to enjoy the sour expressions on both of their faces as they downed the potent liquor. I swear, that shit never gets old.

I was finally starting to lose some of the tension in my body that I'd been carrying all evening, it gradually being replaced by the pleasant warmth and buzz of the alcohol. I made myself my own vodka-and-lemonade, then while I still held the bottle of spirits, quickly and mischievously topped up both of the other girls' drinks, adding a hefty dash of vodka to each of their glasses before they were able to pull them away from me, Tori with an admonishment of 'Jade!' and Cat with another 'Ai!' Both of them swiftly added more lemonade to their glasses in an attempt to water down their now-very-potent drinks.

"You two need to catch up," I offered in way of explanation.

"Why? You trying to get us drunk so you can have your way with us?" said Tori.

"I don't think I'd need to get either of you drunk if I really wanted to have my way with you," I replied leisurely, leaning back on my hands and deliberately pushing my boobs out, watching the way Vega's eyes were drawn to my cleavage before she caught herself staring and looked back down at the drinks tray on the floor.

"I think someone's a little overconfident," she said. "Or forgetful of what I said earlier." But her voice lacked conviction. I just kept looking at her intently, sipping my drink, and watching the blush slowly creep across her face as she felt my gaze on her. I was now tipsy enough to admit that she looked kinda cute when she was uncomfortable, in that awkward, self-conscious, dorky and annoying-as-hell Vega way.

"The night's still young," was my cryptic reply to her protestations.

"We should play a game!" Cat blurted out, probably in an effort to break the tension in the room.

I rolled my eyes. "Not Truth or Dare…" I muttered.

"Truth or Dare!" Cat called out over the top of me.

"No!" I yelled. "What are we, junior high students?!"

"Oh come on Jade!" said Vega. "It'll be fun. Why not? Are you afraid we'll find out your deep dark secrets?"

I smiled wickedly. "If I were you, Tori, I'd be more afraid of what _I_ might dare _you_ to do." The smile fell from her face as she thought about that. Yeah, not too keen on the idea now, are you? But as much as I relished the idea of inflicting some (more) torture on Vega, there was no way I was going to be sharing my innermost self with either her or Cat anytime soon. Instead, I offered my own suggestion. "Fine. You wanna play a game, how about we make it a drinking game, like actual _high_ school…" here I shot Cat a meaningful glare "…students play. Let's play 'I've Never.' You guys heard of it?"

"Yeah, I've heard of it," said Tori.

"How does that one work?" asked Cat. "Is it like truth or Dare?"

"A little," explained Tori. "We take it in turns to make an 'I've never' statement. If we've never done what the statement says, then we're safe. But if we _have_ done what was said, then we have to take a drink. And we can only say each statement once."

I continued the explanation. "The idea is, that you try to get the other people more drunk than you by saying stuff that you know or suspect they've done, but which you haven't. So for example… I've never been to Disneyland."

"So if you've been to Disneyland, you have to take a drink," concluded Tori, who then took a swallow of her vodka-and-lemonade.

"Oh," Cat said, following suit and taking a sip of her own drink.

Tori looked at me as I sat there impassively. "You've seriously never been to Disneyland?" she asked me with a surprised little frown.

"Never," I confirmed. "Why would I go to Disneyland? I hate rides, I hate children, and I hate stupid cartoon animals."

Cat let out a little gasp of indignation. "I love cartoon animals! And they're not stupid!"

"I think Jade just hates fun," Vega tried to sass me again.

"I derive my fun from watching bad stuff happen to other people," I countered. "Especially when it happens to you." I smiled at her sweetly, eliciting a frown in response. "If we're going clockwise, then it's Cat's turn." I looked at Cat to my left and shot her a smile. "What you got for us baby girl?" I always know the alcohol is kicking in when I start acting flirty with Cat.

"Umm…" Cat frowned in serious concentration. "Umm… Can I have more time to think about it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Vega's turn."

Tori thought for a moment, chewing her lip in that cute way she does. "I've never… watched the entire Scissoring series."

I took a drink, then said, "I've never done volunteer charity work like a Little Goody Two-Shoes."

Tori and Cat both took drinks while I sat and watched. Tori commented: "You are so mean and selfish."

I ignored her and turned to Cat. "Cat, your turn."

"Umm… Ahh…" Just when I thought we'd have to skip her again, she came up with: "I've never… played 'I've Never' before tonight!"

Tori chuckled. "Nice one." She took a drink, as did I. So, Tori had played drinking games before? I wondered what else she might have done. It was her turn again, and she pondered for a second before saying, "I've never… made a freaky, scary movie to show at school."

I took a drink, then said, "I've never slept with a stuffed animal," watching with a smirk as both of them drank.

"Seriously?" asked Tori. "Not even when you were a little kid?"

I shook my head. "Never. Go, Cat."

Cat: "Umm… I've never… made a TV commercial?" She looked hopefully at both of us, but nobody drank.

Tori: "I've never… made a Slap video about all the stuff I hate." She looked at me smugly, and I took a drink.

My turn. "I've never… made a video where I'm turned into a hamburger." I watched with satisfaction as she now had to drink.

"But Jade you have been turned into a hamburger," piped up Cat. "When we performed as the Diddly-Bops, remember? You were the hamburger."

"What?! No! That doesn't count!"

"Yes it does!" Tori insisted with glee.

"I was _dressed_ as a hamburger! I didn't actually get made into one!"

"Well technically neither did I!" Tori argued. "I was just made to look like one!"

"You sure looked like a hamburger to me," mumbled Cat.

"_And_ to all those kids!" added Tori. "So _that_ makes you a hamburger!"

"But I wasn't on video!" I made a last ditch effort to cover up the fact that I'd just bloopered a round of 'I've Never.'

"Yes you were. That kid recorded us and uploaded the video to that children's website, remember? That's how the whole thing started," Cat said in a helpful tone.

I glared at her. (She must have been quite tipsy, because instead of looking scared like she should have, she just smiled at me.) "But…" I protested. "It wasn't a Slap video!"

"You didn't specify 'Slap video,'" Tori pointed out in an annoyingly self-righteous voice. "You just said…" here she made air quotes with her fingers, "…'a video where I'm turned into a hamburger.' And you have been in such a video… So HA! You have to drink!"

"Oh no!" I said in my Goody-Two-Shoes-Vega voice. "I have to drink!" I drained my glass and slammed it down on the tray in front of her, giving her a glare that promised payback. For both of them.

I took my time refilling my glass, looking from one to the other as I thought about who to get first. Vega, of course. "I've never… tried to steal someone else's boyfriend." I watched with satisfaction as she looked ashamed and took a drink, refusing to meet Cat's gaze the whole time.

She looked back up at me and said bitchily, "You know Jade, I'm actually a little surprised you didn't drink then. Strikes me as something you wouldn't think twice about doing."

"Well you see, Vega," I replied coldly, "I stay out of other people's relationships, unless they invite me in."

"Jade's actually only ever been with one guy, and that's Beck," said Cat, alcohol turning her into a blabbermouth. "_She's_ not a boyfriend stealer."

Hmm. Maybe there was still a little bit of resentment between them over that. Or maybe Cat was just trying to stick up for me against Vega's accusations. Great. Now I felt bad for bringing it up again. That, and my increasing drunkenness, were the only excuses I had for what I said next.

"Two guys," I mumbled.

"What?" "Huh?" said Tori and Cat at the same time.

"I've been with two guys… I may have fucked Moose." Now who was the blabbermouth.

"What?! When?! How?!" exclaimed Tori.

"It was when you and Cat were helping with Tinkle-Aid. That's why Moose and I never showed up. I drove him somewhere, and we had sex in the car. Front passenger seat, specifically."

"You parked with Moose?!" exclaimed Tori again. "I thought we agreed not to compete for him anymore?"

I shrugged. "I lied."

"How did he end up falling for _you_?! And not either of us?!" She pointed vaguely to herself and Cat.

"Well clearly because I'm the most attractive." I smiled. It was nice to ruffle Tori's feathers after she one-upped me earlier. The universe felt like it was back in alignment.

"But, I thought he only liked Canadian girls."

"I convinced him otherwise."

Cat, who had been quiet during this exchange, said softly, "Why didn't you tell me? We usually tell each other stuff like this."

And now I was back to feeling bad again. We usually _did_ tell each other this stuff. And given the nature of our recent… relations, she had a legitimate reason for wanting to know.

"We were safe, so you don't have anything to worry about." I glanced at Vega to let her know she was included in that statement too. She had an expression of annoyed disbelief on her face. "I just did it to get revenge on Beck more than anything else."

"So what else have you gotten up to behind our backs, huh?" asked Tori.

"Think carefully about what questions you ask when it's your turn, and you might find out," I shot back. I was looking forward to hopefully shocking her some more, but I wasn't just going to hand out information on myself. "Cat, your turn again." I looked at the redhead, who was staring back at me with a slightly-pissed-off expression.

"I've never had sex with Moose," she said deliberately. Touche. I took a drink.

"I've never had sex whilst I was _supposed_ to be helping with Tinkle-Aid," stated Tori.

So that's how they wanted to play it, huh? I took a drink and said, "I've never been beaten up by a sibling." They both let out sad little sighs and took drinks.

Cat's turn. "I've never… collected dead things."

I took a drink (tiny sips now), then suddenly remembered something. "Hey, didn't you and your brother have that butterfly collection? They were dead. You have to drink too!"

Cat pounded her fist against her leg. "Aargh, I forgot!" I rolled my eyes and watched to make sure she drank.

Now Vega's turn. "I've never written a play."

"Of course you haven't," I replied snarkily before drinking. "I've never run over an old lady." That one was just for Vega (she was sipping now as well).

Cat: "I've never… had anal sex."

Tori let out a little gasp. "Cat!"

"I'm sorry! I had to pick something I knew she'd done, but you wouldn't have," the redhead defended herself. "That's what I came up with."

I took a drink.

"Really?" asked Tori. It was nice to see I could still scandalise her.

"Beck and I tried it a few times."

"Didn't it hurt?"

"Sure. That's why I liked it." My smile turned to a frown as I remembered something else, and realised I'd just caught a dirty little cheater. "Wait! Cat, you told me you tried it once with…" I racked my by-now-alcohol-befuddled brain, "…that guy Tug."

Cat slapped herself on the forehead. "Aww dang it! This game is so _hard_! I forgot again!"

"How could you not remember something like that?!" cried Tori.

Cat shrugged and took a drink. She let out a loud sigh. "I miss that guy Tug. He was a lot of fun." She leaned over closer to Tori and said conspiratorially, "But just between you and me, he was a _little_ bit of a freak, if you know what I mean." She gave the half-Latina an exaggerated wink. "Just sayin'." She burst out into a fit of giggles.

Tori threw her hands up in the air. "This coming from you, Little Miss Anal-Sex-and-Vibrators?" But her tone was more amused and tolerant rather than exasperated and scolding. Cat thought her new nick-name was hilarious, and judging by her recent loud and exuberant speech and laughter, I guessed she _hadn't_ been taking tiny sips those last few drinks.

I was feeling pretty warm and fuzzy myself by now, and the room was maybe spinning just a little bit. But I sure as hell wasn't going to quit before Vega did. "Your turn, Tori."

Tori: "Umm.. I've never.. had sex with Beck Oliver!" She said it like it was the cleverest, cheekiest thing she had ever thought up.

"You'd _better_ not have had sex with Beck Oliver!" I exclaimed, before taking a drink, Cat following suit a few seconds later.

Tori did a double take when she saw this. "Wait, so that really _did_ happen? I was starting to think Jade just said that to mess with me. When? How? And was Jade really okay with it?" the brunette looked back and forth between Cat and I.

Cat got a look of intense concentration on her face, then stated slowly and matter-of-factly: "Yes… No messing… I can't remember the exact dates… Missionary, cowgirl, doggy-style, and spoon… Yes, it was her idea." Tori didn't know whether to look shocked, or impressed that Cat was able to answer all her questions in order in her inebriated state. The half-Latina looked to me for confirmation. I simply quirked an eyebrow, and gave her a little 'I told you so' smile-and-shrug.

"But you've always been so jealous and possessive about Beck," Tori pointed out. "You never let other girls near him!"

"I never let _you_ go near him. Or any of those Northridge skanks. With Cat I didn't mind so much. I think it's because I fucked her first, way before Beck ever did; and because I was present the whole time the three of us were having sex; and because I knew she would never go after him by herself." The logic made perfect sense to me.

"So…" Tori was still looking back-and-forth, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. "Was this like, a regular thing?"

I shook my head. "Naah. It only happened once."

"Twice," said Cat.

I frowned. "When was the second time?!" I should remember how many damn threesomes I've been in! "We did it when the three of us went to the club together…"

"Wait! You had a threesome at the _club_?!" interrupted Tori.

"_Noo._ Not _at_ the club! After we got back to my place." The logistics of trying to organise a threesome at a nightclub are ridiculously complex. Trust stupid good-girl Vega not to realise that.

_"Aaand…"_ proclaimed Cat loudly "…when my parents took my brother to that facility outside of town to be 'tested,' and you were supposed to stay the night with me so I wouldn't be by myself and get scared. Instead you and Beck turned up _late_ and _drunk,_ and just ignored me, and then started getting it on right in front of me!" Cat sounded like she was still a little peeved about it.

"That sounds kinda mean," commented Vega. "So I have no trouble believing it." Smartass.

"_Eventually_," continued Cat, "you noticed I was feeling left out, and you asked me if I wanted to join in."

"That part actually sounds kinda sweet. Are you sure that's how it happened?" Vega's inane commentary was really starting to piss me off, but I couldn't be bothered getting up and going over there to smack her one.

"Beck left afterwards to go home, but you stayed the night," Cat continued recounting the story, finally jogging my memory.

"Fuck! That's right! We did do it that night. I'd forgotten."

"_Seriously_, how could you not remember something like that?!" cried Vega.

I smirked at her and shot her a cheeky wink. "When you've done as much freaky shit as I have, it's not always easy to remember it all." I wanted to see what she'd make of _that_. But then Cat went and ruined it.

"Actually, I think it was just because she was very drunk."

"But she was still _conscious,_ right?" asked the brunette.

"It was her idea, so… yes, I believe so," replied the redhead, exercising those powers of deduction she was so known for…

"So… What was it like?" asked Tori, now in full girl-gossip mode. If I'd been sober, I probably would have been alarmed at Vega's focussed curiosity about Beck and sex, or at the very least annoyed by the girly gossip of gossipy girls. As it was, I just saw it as another opportunity to make Vega blush. She looked cute when she blushed.

"Fucking amazing!" I began. "I mean, you know from experience that Cat and I can go for ages." I shot her a lecherous leer. "But so could Beck. I mean, he was _fit_."

"_So_ fit," confirmed Cat, a flirty little smile on her face.

"And experienced. And willing to try different things. We'd fuck like porn stars all over the place."

"And you never got jealous," Tori asked, "watching him…" she hesitated, still not willing to cuss, "…have sex with Cat right in front of you?"

"No. I enjoyed it. Do you know how much of a turn-on it was to watch Beck fuck Cat - to watch him pound her into the mattress until his ripped body was covered in sweat, and we'd lost count of the number of times _she_ had cried out in that sexy, crooning way she does when she comes? And knowing the whole time I was watching them that _I_ was next in line for the same treatment? God, I'm getting wet just thinking about it." I was. And judging by the hitch in Cat's breathing, my stroll down our shared memory lane was affecting her as well. And the lovely blush on Tori's cheeks told me I'd got her imagination fired up just like I'd intended. I thrilled at the idea that I could very well be providing her with enough jill-off fantasy material for the next twelve months. How great would it be if, from now on, I would always be inside Vega - one way or another - when she came?

"How can you make something sound so dirty and so hot at the same time?" Tori asked.

I shrugged. "It's hot _because_ it sounds dirty. I can make it more dirty for you if you like." I didn't wait for her answer, but went straight to my big gun. "We tried all sorts of stuff. But my personal highlight was getting fucked up the ass by Beck while Cat ate me out." So much for not sharing my innermost self. But seeing Vega's bug-eyed, beet-red face made it worthwhile.

"I think _my_ personal highlight was the daisy chain. Or possibly the pounding into the mattress…" Cat mused thoughtfully.

"I'm not even sure I know what a daisy chain is," confessed Vega.

"Simultaneous oral sex with three or more people," Cat explained patiently. I watched the wheels turning in Vega's head as she tried to figure out the mechanics of it, before deciding to help her out.

"So either I'd blow Beck, while Cat ate me out and Beck went down on her, or Cat would blow Beck and I'd go down on her while Beck ate me out. Got all that?"

"It forms a circle on the bed, like a daisy chain," chimed in Cat, wanting to be as helpful as possible.

"You know Jade, for someone who didn't want to play 'Truth or Dare,' you've certainly shared a lot of your secrets tonight," Tori blurted out, I think to cover up her discomfort at the explicit direction our conversation had taken.

"Well we can play _now_ if you want, Tori." My use of her first name, along with the wicked little smile I sent her way, made her visibly pale. "Truth or dare, Tori? Please pick 'dare.'"

"Uh-oh," mumbled Cat.

Tori smiled. "There's no _way_ I'm gonna be picking 'dare!' 'Cos I _know_ you'd make me do something horrible, like jump off a cliff, or play in traffic blindfolded, or run naked down Hollywood Boulevard."

"All good ideas…" I commented.

"So I pick 'truth,'" she concluded triumphantly. "I'm always gonna pick 'truth.' Unlike you, I don't have any deep dark secrets. Not from you guys, anyway. So, there's really nothing you can ask me that I wouldn't be comfortable sharing."

"Are you wet right now?" Except maybe that. And the expression on her face right then made my whole night. "Answer the question… Tori."

She cleared her throat nervously, then said with as much dignity as she could muster: "Why yes, Jade. I do happen to be somewhat w… wet…" she stuttered a little at that part "…at the moment. You _were_ telling some rather explicit stories." I just smiled at her, enjoying every moment of her discomfort. "Your turn," she continued. "Truth or dare?"

"Shouldn't it be my turn?" Cat asked from beside us. We both ignored her.

"You know I'm always gonna pick 'dare,' don't you?" I told her. "I only share what I wanna share, and I _know_ there's nothing _you_ can dare me to do which would worry me. So, 'dare.'"

"I dare you to hug me!" Except maybe that. She smiled at me triumphantly. I glared at her with an icy gaze that promised all the tortures of hell, but she had me fair-and-square. I got up on my knees and leaned across the tray that had our-now-forgotten drinks still sitting on them, and Vega mirrored my movements. We hugged with our upper bodies, me trying not to get too close, but she pulled me in tight like she always does. She smelled of lemonade and fruity shampoo. I growled at her and she let me go. Kneeling back on our haunches, we regarded each other across the bottles and glasses and dried-out lemon slices, each planning our next move.

"Truth or dare, Tori?" I challenged her.

Tori actually paused and thought about it this time, but then ended up going with the safe option once again. "'Truth.'"

"Will you be thinking about Beck and I the next time you finger-fuck yourself?" I picked the most obscene term I could think of for it.

Tori took a deep shaky breath as her respiration sped up. With her facing me square-on and kneeling the way she was, I could see the exaggerated rise-and-fall of her breasts. "Probably…"

"Probably?" I questioned.

"Yes," Tori responded in a firmer voice. "Almost certainly."

"Good. I want you to be thinking about me." I wasn't sure, but I think I heard her let out a little gasp at that.

"Truth or dare, Jade? Pick dare. I _dare_ you." So she's a comedienne now? But I had an idea what she would dare me to do next. _Not yet, my horny, frustrated little beauty. We can still drag this out a bit longer._

"Wait! I think you skipped me again," protested Cat. We both continued to ignore her.

"I pick 'truth,'" I said.

She pondered for a moment, then asked in a small, vulnerable voice, "Is this all just a game to you Jade? Or are you actually attracted to me?"

Crap. She got me again. Shoulda picked 'dare' after all… "Would I have done what we did last weekend if I wasn't attracted to you?" Because answering a question with a question was probably against the rules or something (and certainly _not_ because of the look of uncertainty and hurt on Tori's face at my vagueness), I added more simply: "Yes. I'm attracted to you. Truth or Dare?"

"Aargh! Isn't it _my_ turn yet?!" growled Cat.

"FINE!" I turned to her. "Truth or dare, Cat? Pick Dare!"

"No, I'm supposed to ask!" whined Cat.

"TRUTH OR DARE?! PICK DARE!"

"No, Cat. Pick 'truth!' interjected Tori. "If you pick 'dare' she's gonna dare you to something horrible."

"Pick 'dare,' Cat!"

"No. Pick 'truth!'" Tori said.

"Pick 'dare,'" I said.

"Pick 'truth,'" Tori said.

"Pick 'dare!'" I said.

"Pick _'truth!'_" Tori said.

"Pick 'truth,'" I said.

"I pick 'dare!'" Cat yelled, then let out an affronted gasp when she realised what had happened. _"You trickered me!"_ She pointed an accusing finger in my direction.

"Yes I did. Now, _I dare you_ to go SIT IN THE CORNER!" I pointed towards the corner of Tori's bedroom I had in mind.

With a petulant little huff, she got up and stomped over to the corner and sat down on the floor, cross-legged.

_"Facing the wall!"_ I ordered her. She sulkily turned herself around to face the wall.

"Jade, that's mean!" Vega protested.

"I just think you and I need some one-on-one time…" I made my voice sound dangerously low, "…Tori." I swear, she visibly gulped. "Truth or dare, Vega? And you _better_ pick 'truth,' because if you pick 'dare,' I'll make _you_ sit in the corner 'til the sun comes up. _On Monday!_"

"You know, I don't think this is the proper way to play this game…" she complained. I arched an eyebrow at her in threat, and she quickly stopped with the sass. "Ipicktruth!"

"I dare you both to just screw each other and get it over with already!" Cat called out from the corner.

"QUIET!" I yelled back. "Now, Tori. Truthfully… was last weekend the best sex you've ever had in your life?"

"Yesss…" It came out somewhere between statement and a whimpering sigh. "It was. It really was."

"And have you fantasised about doing it again?" She took a deep breath and chewed on her bottom lip while she considered her answer. But it was Cat who spoke next. (Guess she figured she was already in trouble, so it couldn't get any worse for her - I would have to think up some new punishments later.)

"You know it's Tori's turn? _She_ should be asking the next question." _Goddammit Cat!_

"It _is_ my turn!" exclaimed Vega, relieved to be let off the hook (for now...). "Truth or dare, Jade? I _double dare_ you to pick 'truth.'" She smirked a little at her lousy pun.

I thought for a second about what she might be planning. She seemed pretty desperate to ask me something or other that I'd then have to give a truthful answer to… She was probably going to ask me whether _I'd_ fantasised about having sex with her again. No way in hell was I discussing _that_! "I pick 'dare.'" _Ha!_

"Fine." I saw her throat bob as she swallowed. "I _dare_ you to do whatever it is that you've been wanting to do to me ever since you arrived here tonight."

_… Oh well-played, Vega, well-played._ Now if I took this night where I wanted it to go, I would have to basically admit that I'd had a big wet-on for her from the moment I walked through the front door and saw her standing there in her tight, ass-hugging sweatpants and cute little nerd-girl glasses. "What I've been _wanting_ to do to you?"

"What you've honestly been wanting to do to me ever since you got here tonight, not just something you make up now," she clarified. It was a ballsy move; must have taken her a lot of courage. She _thought_ she had my intentions figured out, but I could tell from the little signs of fear she was giving off that she wasn't _entirely_ certain. And if she'd read me wrong, then she would just have to sit there and take whatever unpleasant shit I had fantasised about dishing out to her - and there was lots (she _had_ called me an axe-murderer earlier on…)

"Oh, I had very specific plans about what I wanted when I got here earlier. Are you sure you can handle them?" I pushed the drinks tray with its bottles and glasses to one side, out of the way. There was now nothing between me and Vega except a couple feet of carpet. I inched towards her on my hands and knees, closing the distance until we were so close I could feel the heat radiating off her body. I loomed over her petite frame as we faced each other, kneeling.

"Show me what you got, West," she taunted. _Yeah that's right Vega; feed the bears why don't you…_ She was so gonna get it…

I pounced quicker than her eyes could follow; pounced the way a sadistic, spiteful, and hungry-as-hell alley-cat might pounce on a helpless, frightened baby bird that's fallen from its warm, secure nest, and suddenly finds itself flailing about on the ground amongst all the bigger, meaner, grown-up animals. She just had time to let out a surprised squeak before I grabbed the back of her head, making sure I got a generous fistful of long, silky brown locks on the way through, and crashed our lips together. I kissed her furiously and forcefully, pushing my tongue into her mouth and duelling hers for dominance. My other arm held her tight against me. I was vaguely aware of her own arms looping about my waist, her hands coming to rest lightly on my hips. I yanked down hard on her hair, jerking her head back and breaking the vacuum seal of our mouths. She gasped, then started moaning when I began kissing and nuzzling her neck. Pulling the collar of her T-shirt to one side, I bit down hard on the soft skin of her shoulder. She let out a yelp of surprise and pain. God I loved the noises I could get her to make. I was sure my panties were soaked by now.

Just as I was beginning to completely lose myself in her - in the scent of her hair, the taste of her mouth, the warmth and softness of her skin, the feel of her supple body pressed against mine - Cat's voice jolted me out of it.

"Well, we all knew this was gonna happen, didn't we," the redhead loudly proclaimed to no-one in particular.

I shot her a glare across Tori's shoulder. "Be quiet Cat! The big girls are playing now. I'll deal with you in a minute! And no peeking!" Cat let out a shocked and indignant little gasp, laced with just a hint of fear, and quickly turned her face back to the wall. I realised that what I'd just said could be construed as either a threat of punishment, or a promise of erotic fun. I wasn't sure which one Cat thought it was, and I wasn't about to clear it up for her. Let her sit there and stew on it for a while. I was still pissed at her for almost derailing my fun with Vega several times tonight. Plus, right now, I wanted - maybe needed - this to be just about me and Vega.

Speaking of which: "Jade!" the trembling brunette bundle of Vega-lust in my arms weakly scolded. Whatever she was going to say was lost in a whimpering moan as I went back to kissing that luscious mouth, massaging her tongue with mine. I bit her again, this time on the lip, and she let out another beautiful little yelp. Taking advantage of her surprise, I pushed her backwards onto the carpet. Because of the way she was sitting on her haunches, she fell awkwardly onto her backside, her legs splayed. I ended up on top of her, laid out along the length of her body, hips settled between her spread thighs. I quickly grabbed her slender wrists in my hands, and pinned them above her head, then went back to feasting on her lips and the skin of her jaw and neck.

Transferring both her wrists to one of my hands and keeping them in place, I used the other to grab one of her breasts, roughly massaging it through her T-shirt and bra, eliciting another gasp.

Shifting my body to one side and partially off her to give myself access, I thrust my hand down the front of her pants, inside her underwear, finding her hot and wet. She bucked her hips up toward my hand.

"Oh, Jade!" Her voice was breathy and full of need.

I rubbed her with a few firm strokes, knowing right then that I had her - I could make her come in seconds if I wanted to just from my hand down her pants. But I wanted more. More buildup. More contact. More of her against me. More of _us_ together as we gasped and moaned our way towards ecstasy.

I stopped what I was doing and reached for the waistband of her sweats. When she saw my intentions, she lifted her hips up off the ground to enable me to slide the sweatpants down her long, toned legs, taking her underwear down as well. I'd had to let go of her wrists to do so, but I noted with satisfaction that she'd kept her arms submissively stretched out above her head, just where I'd left them, and didn't make any attempt to reach for me or cover herself up from my hungry gaze as my eyes roved up and down her tanned flesh. Good girl. Looked like she was learning who was in control here.

Resuming my earlier position half on top of her, I reached up one hand to pin Tori's wrists again, but instead she tried to take hold of my hand in her own. Deciding to reward her for her recent positive attitude change, I allowed it. I dropped a brief kiss on her full, now-slightly-swollen lips, and trailed my other hand down the front of her body, down to her heated centre. My fingers played back-and-forth between her slick folds, then I thrust two of them inside her, making her moan wantonly.

My short skirt had hiked up during our tussling and moving around on the floor, and now I took advantage of Tori's conveniently placed nearer-leg. I trapped her thigh between my own upper legs, and began grinding my panty-clad crotch against it, resisting the temptation to close my eyes as my body welcomed the delicious stimulation it had been craving all night (all week?). I wanted to watch her as I made her come. And I wanted to come myself whilst I was watching her. Which meant - judging by her current flushed state, and her obvious verbal and physical reactions to every little movement I made with my fingers - I needed to catch up.

I briefly stopped what I was doing again, so as to free up a hand - Tori made a small noise of disappointment which I found very satisfying - and reached up under my bunched-up skirt to quickly pull aside the crotch of my thong panties. I resumed humping Tori's thigh, this time with my pussy directly against her skin, giving me the increased friction I needed. When Tori felt my wetness against her, and realised what I'd done, she moaned loudly.

"Oh God! Yes, Jade!"

I slid my fingers back inside her, and began finger-fucking her again, timing my thrusts with the the movements of my hips against her thigh, so as to exaggerate the sensation of her being fucked by me. I kept my rhythm steady and not-too-fast, so as to draw it out and make it last, but I soon felt my orgasm looming, and I could tell Tori had been on the edge for a while now. I took mercy on her and started rubbing her clit quickly with my thumb, whilst simultaneously speeding up the thrusts of my hips against her leg.

"Keep your eyes open," I ordered her. "I want you to know exactly who is fucking you."

She did just that, and I got to watch every tiny nuance of her expression as we blasted off into ecstasy together.

"Oh fuck! Ohh!" I screamed out as I came, the orgasm convulsing my body, all the night's tension coalescing and exploding in that one moment.

"Oh God! Jade!" Tori was spasming and gasping beneath me as well.

I collapsed on top of her, and we lay there for a while, trying to catch our breath. My head was resting on her shoulder, and I could smell her sweat mingling with the scent of her hair. I was still holding one of her hands in mine above her head, but now she brought her other hand down and rested it lightly on my shoulder, gently stroking up-and-down along my upper arm. I was enjoying my afterglow too much to be bothered making her move it. I lifted my face up so I could look into her beautiful, very flushed face, and leant down to give her a slow kiss. Despite the powerful and very fulfilling climax I'd just had, I felt my passion rekindling a little. There were still so many things I wanted to do with her, but the urgency was gone now. And the 'very specific plans' that I'd mentioned previously also included a certain redhead whom I'd banished to the corner earlier, when she'd been acting more annoying than cute.

But Cat just refused to stay banished. "_Now_ can I stop sitting in the corner?" she called out. "Or am I gonna get left out again? S'pose you two just expect me to take care of myself, huh? Really wish I'd brought my vibrator now…"

Judging by her expression, I think Tori had forgotten Cat was there.

"Of course you don't have to stay over there, Cat!" Tori called out, interrupting the redhead's complaints. She got a sly look on her face. "In fact… I think Jade still has some tension that she wants you to help relieve." I growled at her, but she just cheekily stuck her tongue out at me, then said, "Why don't you come over here and join us, Cat?"

"Jade has to be the one to ask me," Cat replied peevishly. "And she has to ask me nicely." I just rolled my eyes.

"Go on! Ask her!" Vega stage-whispered at me.

"No!" I stage-whispered back.

"You were mean to her! You need to be the one to ask her."

"No, I don't wanna." Tori probably thought I was being childish, but I hated pandering to Cat's sulks.

"Just ask her!" the half-Latina began playfully poking me in the ribs to coerce my compliance. I grabbed her free, pokie hand, and pinned it up above her head again with her other one. I was expecting her to maybe look a little scared, but if anything she just looked aroused. I suddenly wanted to fuck her again, right then and there on the floor, for the second time. But she was pouting a little bit, and her eyes kept darting towards the corner where Cat still sat, waiting for me to 'ask nicely' for her to join us. Well, if the little redhead was going to keep distracting us anyway…

I rolled my eyes again, and sighed in resignation, "Fine. Cat, come on over here. Apparently Tori wants you to do naughty things with us."

"'Kay'kay," chimed Cat, as she hopped up, and practically skipped over to us, looking very ready and willing to get her naughty on.


	9. Cat's Night Ends On a High Note

I settled myself down on the floor next to Tori, Jade shifting over to the half-Puerto Rican's other side (I remembered her ethnicity, even if Jade didn't). I wasn't sure exactly why we were on the floor, when there was a perfectly good and comfy bed right next to us. But they both seemed to be enjoying it on the floor, so I figured I might as well give it a try too. Jade wasn't pinning Tori anymore, though she was resting one hand on the girl's stomach. It was almost possessive. I don't think Jade realises how much she'd miss Tori if she was to one day not be here anymore. But I was counting on Jade being at least a little willing to share, now that she and Tori had just had their moment together (and it had been _intense_ - I'd almost come just from listening to them). I was horny as hell - I would have been quite happy to take care of myself while I was sitting in the corner, but I was scared it would make Jade even more angry than she already was. Let's hope Tori had helped relieve her of some of her tension…

"So, now that you've joined us, whad'ya wanna do, Kitty Cat?" Tori reached out and ran her fingers lightly through my red velvet cupcake hair as she spoke. Hearing her use a pet name for me, and seeing the kindness in her eyes - I think she was still worried about me because of how upset I'd been earlier - made my heart melt a little, and I think my crush on her got a bit more serious. It was so sweet that she was concerned about me, especially considering how roughly and intensely she'd just been handled by Jade - I wouldn't have blamed her at all for being a little distracted right now.

"Everything," I blurted out in answer to her question.

She smiled back at me indulgently. "What do you want to do right _now_?"

I suddenly found I was feeling a little shy. To be honest, I had been totally content just snuggling with her on the couch, and would have been happy for our night to end that way. But then Jade had turned up, bringing the sexy (like she always did!), and dragging Tori along into it as well. So as long as the sexy was here, I'd take full advantage of it. What did I want to do? I wanted to make love to Tori at least once tonight. And I wanted to watch her and Jade once more, too - properly this time, without getting a sore neck - because it was really hot to watch those two since they were so into each other. As for what else… I was having trouble thinking much further ahead than that.

I decided to start by kissing Tori. Then I got her out of her top and bra - she was already half-naked, but I wanted her all-naked, so I could look at how beautiful she was without clothes.

I placed a few kisses along the top of her boobs, then began sucking on one of her nipples. I put my hand on her stomach, next to Jade's. I could feel Tori's toned abs beneath my palm. My hand soon wandered up to Tori's other boob, and I began playing with the erect nipple, rolling it between my fingers and gently tugging on it, while my tongue licked circles around the other one. Judging by the noises Tori was making, she seemed to be enjoying it.

I looked down at her again. She was flushed, and breathing quickly. I shot a glance towards Jade, who was gently raking her fingernails up and down along Tori's upper thigh. Jade didn't look mad anymore. Just interested in what was going to happen next.

I dropped a kiss on Tori's cheek, then moved my hand down between her legs. I began stroking her, then slowly pushed two fingers inside her. Her inner walls were slick with moisture, pink velvet heat enclosing my questing fingers, drawing me into her body. I think we both moaned a little bit, just then. I began moving my fingers in and out, rotating them a little so that I rubbed against all her sensitive inner places. I took my time, building her up slowly. I wasn't in a rush - just enjoying watching her.

In a mood to be helpful, Jade began rubbing her palm across one of Tori's breasts, then leaned down to kiss her. My eyes met Jade's, and the two of us leaned across Tori to have our own kiss. Tori must have liked watching me and Jade make out, because her breathing picked up and she began thrusting against my fingers a little. I sped up my movements, adding little raking flicks of my thumbnail against her swollen pearl. I made sure to capture her lips in mine just as she came, swallowing her muffled cries - I wanted this orgasm of Tori's to be all mine, since Jade had already claimed one of the half-Latina's earlier on.

I licked my fingers clean, making sure Tori saw me do it, and gave her a naughty smile. She sat up next to me, pulling me up into a sitting position beside her, and Jade sat up too on the other side.

"Nice carpet burn you got there, Vega," Jade said, punctuating her comment by raking her fingernails down Tori's back. Tori hissed and arched her back, which incidentally pushed her boobs out towards me quite delightfully.

"Jade!" Tori admonished, glaring at the sadistic goth girl over her shoulder. A moment later, Jade followed the path her fingernails had just taken with her mouth, kissing and licking her way down Tori's back, and Tori seemed to forgive her somewhat. At least, she stopped glaring at Jade and instead helped me out of my clothes, until I was sitting just as naked as she was.

Jade reached around the front of Tori's body, pinning both of Tori's arms against her chest, and pulling her backwards to rest against the front of her body. Tori ended up leaning back with legs splayed, half-reclining against Jade, effectively pinned and helpless. But she didn't seem to mind so much. Especially when Jade placed a few kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"So Tori wanted you to do naughty stuff to her…" Jade said to me, smiling wickedly. "Well now's your chance. Whad'ya want to do, Kitty Cat?" Jade asked, mirroring Tori's earlier question.

Seeing Tori sitting like that, helpless, open and exposed, I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to kiss her again, but not on the mouth this time. I settled myself on my stomach in between her spread legs, and placed a kiss on the inside of each thigh to let her know where I was headed. Pausing momentarily to breathe in her scent, I placed my mouth on her centre, and began kissing, tasting, licking and sucking the sweet flower of her womanhood, loving the taste of her nectar. She sighed and gasped and moaned to let me know that my efforts were appreciated. There was something incredibly hot about me going down on her whilst Jade was holding her immobilised. Like she was getting a present that she had been too shy to ask for until someone had _made_ her accept it.

She was already very warmed up, and she came quickly and beautifully. "Ohh… Cat!"

By this time, I was so incredibly turned on. I'd already been wound up so tight for so long tonight, and watching Tori come twice just now had my insides in a knot, the heat in my abdomen feeling like it was going to cause me to explode any moment. My nipples ached and tingled from where they had been rubbing against the carpet as I lay between Tori's thighs, and I was so wet I probably would have squished if I tried to walk anywhere. I snaked my hand beneath the front of my body and between my legs, needing to find some relief. Jade saw me, however, and decided to help me out. Disentangling herself from Tori, Jade came over to me and helped me stand up. She led me over to the bed and urged me to sit down on the edge, parting my thighs so she could kneel between my spread legs. She kissed my bellybutton, and I leaned back on my hands and sighed in anticipation of what was coming next.

But then she trickered me for the second time that night, and instead of moving downwards like I expected, she moved sideways, so that she was kneeling on the carpet to one side of me. Tori had shifted herself into a more comfortable sitting position on the floor (I wondered if she just really liked the floor, or if her legs weren't working too well at the moment and she couldn't actually get up - that happened to me sometimes, too), and I blushed as I realised she was eye-level with my crotch and currently had a very explicit view of me. She still had her glasses on, too (which looked a little odd, since they were _all_ that she was wearing; but at least now I knew just how sexy glasses could be), so I knew she could see all the details - no fuzzy mosaic here, like in some of those weird Japanese movies I've caught my brother watching. Normally I didn't care about this sort of stuff, but I guess tonight I was feeling a little vulnerable because of what had happened earlier at home.

But then Jade was suddenly touching me, and I wasn't thinking about that anymore. It wasn't the gentle touch of her mouth against me, but her hand, rubbing fast and rough against my centre. And as soon as Jade started, I knew she'd figured out what I needed, even though I hadn't. I needed a quick, hard release. Something to send me blasting off through the clouds with no further flight delays. I don't know if they keep world records of fastest orgasms ('cos who would organise that? And how would it be verified?), but I must have come close right then. It felt like only seconds later that I was exploding against Jade's hand, lifting my hips up off the bed to buck against her as I cried out so loud that I'm sure Tori's creepy neighbour Mr Busey heard me. Jade rubbed me firmly a few more times, setting off little aftershocks in my body each time.

I fell back onto the mattress and lay there, trying to get my breath back, my hands absently running up-and-down my twitching stomach and sides.

"You want more, don't you?" Jade murmured.

I bit my lip and nodded.

Jade took me by the waist and flipped me onto my stomach, positioning me on my hands and knees, close to the edge of the bed. She placed a hand between my shoulder blades and pushed down firmly until my upper body rested on the mattress, my boobs pressing into Tori's comforter. This left my butt sticking up in the air, and once again I felt a little embarrassed and vulnerable when I realised what kind of view Jade and Tori would have of my lady parts. Which was strange, because normally it was a turn-on for both of us when Jade put me in this position. Being exposed like this, knowing that Jade was looking at me and could see everything, made me feel naughty and sexy. And it made Jade feel powerful and in control, always great turn-ons for her. She could do any number of things to me - spanking, licking, fingering, toying - and I wouldn't even see it coming since I was facing away from her. Which of course heightened the anticipation for me and the sense of control for her. And although I did feel aroused right then - I could feel droplets of moisture seeping from my entrance and running down past my lips towards my bellybutton - I also felt nervous.

Jade slowly raked her fingernails down my back, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave marks. Now it was my turn to hiss and arch my back.

"Maybe I should give you a spanking…" Jade mused. "You _were_ being disobedient earlier. I should spank you right now while Tori watches."

I realised then why I was anxious. It wasn't the spanking - I didn't mind that. Jade had been mixing pain with pleasure during our play sessions for so long now that my body barely knew the difference, and usually reacted the same way to both anyway. At least, it did when it was Jade that was delivering. But I'd never been spanked in front of Tori, or anyone else. Sure, Jade had given me a few playful smacks on the butt last time we were with Tori, but Tori had been… somewhat distracted at the time. However, I had never had a serious spanking with someone watching - the type that left me with a bright red butt, tears in my eyes, and dripping certain other body fluids like a leaky faucet. Although a part of me really wanted Jade to give me a good paddlin' right then, so that I could focus on the physical pain instead of the emotional pain of my crappy home life, another part of me was worried that if she did, I'd start crying in front of Tori. And that would really kill the mood. I wanted to be having sexy fun right now, not a tearful breakdown. I really hated my mood swings sometimes.

Jade walked her fingers to-and-fro along my tailbone while she made her decision. I think she might have sensed my anxiety at her suggestion, because then she said, "I should spank you… But I won't. We'll leave that to another night."

After she made that promise, I heard her move around a little back there, and then suddenly I let out a loud gasp as I felt, not the hard, harsh slap of her hand, but her soft, warm wet mouth on me, licking along the length of my folds from bottom to top. Or should that be from top to bottom, since that part of my anatomy was sorta upside-down at the moment compared to how it usually is?

"Ohh! Mmhh… Jade! Ahh…" were my words of encouragement to her.

She took her time, sometimes licking along the length of me, sometimes probing me deeply with her tongue, interspersing periods of lapping rhythmically at the swollen pearl at the top (bottom? Still upside-down…) of my folds.

"Oh. Oh! OH! Nnghh!" were my words that let her know she'd successfully completed her task.

I rolled onto my side and once again lay there for a few moments trying to catch my breath. Jade got up off her knees and went over to Tori, pulling her to her feet. They kissed long and deep, and I realised Tori would be tasting me on Jade's lips. Thinking about that started to get me worked up again, but thankfully I didn't have to wait long this time.

"I want to see you fuck Cat," Jade told Tori in a soft voice. Tori looked over at me uncertainly, and I gave her a smile and beckoned her over to show her that I was up for it.

She walked over and lay down beside me. "You planning on getting undressed and joining us anytime soon, Jade?" Tori asked. "I swear, you're more voyeuristic than Mr Busey!"

See! Even Tori knew that guy was watching and listening to us! And she had another good point.

"Why _are_ you still dressed, Jadey?" I asked, giggling a little when she glared at me for using the nickname she hated.

"You can watch me undress while I watch you get fucked by Tori," Jade stated simply, but in a firm voice that didn't allow for argument. Fine by me.

Me and Tori looked at each other, then leaned in to kiss. Tori broke off the kiss and looked back to Jade when she heard the goth girl starting to take off her clothes. She didn't want to miss the show (I don't blame her), and I don't think she could quite figure out how to effectively multi-task in this situation.

Feeling helpful, I slid in front of her so that we were both sitting on the bed, facing Jade, me in front of Tori and sitting between her parted legs. I scooted backwards and leaned back against her. She took the hint and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer in to her body. I could feel her soft boobs pressing into my back, and her sweet smell and loving warmth surrounded me. One of her hands came to rest on my belly, then slid down my abdomen towards my centre. Her fingers started sliding through my folds, and I sighed in pleasure and delight. She kept up a steady, simple rhythm, neither too fast nor too slow, her fingertips sending constant, gentle jolts of pleasure through me every time they rubbed over my little swollen pearl.

Meanwhile, I got to enjoy Jade doing a little striptease for us. It wasn't anything too exaggerated or fancy, just Jade slowly taking her clothes off piece by piece. But she managed to somehow make it look sensual and seductive, despite the simplicity of the actions.

She got down to her final layer. She wore a black lacy basque (Jade made me learn the proper names for her all lingerie after she got sick of me referring to them simply as her 'fancy underthings'), which pushed up her boobs from underneath but didn't actually cover her nipples. She had on a pair of thigh-high black stockings, with suspenders that attached to the basque. And a ridiculously skimpy lacy black thong, the crotch of which was still pulled to one side from her earlier leg-humping session with Tori (I had peeked a little more than Jade realised), giving us a view of her plump lips. Not that it would have mattered - the front of the panties were just about see-through anyway.

"Holy crap, Jade!" Tori exclaimed from behind me. "You wore _that_ to dinner with your dad?! I couldn't even _own_ something like that without blushing every time my Dad spoke to me!"

"I could _never_ own something like this!" Jade threw back in her mock-Tori voice. "What if my Daddy found it and thought I was a slut? Heaven forbid Daddy's little girl might grow up one day and actually have sex! With an actual real person, and not just her pillow!"

"I do not hump my pillow!" Tori took the bait.

Jade looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Anymore," Tori mumbled sheepishly. "Not for months. How did you even know that anyway?!"

"You keep spare pillowcases in one of your bedroom drawers, but all the rest of your bed linen is stored in the linen closet," Jade replied simply.

Tori gasped. "You _have_ been through my house when no one's here!" she accused.

"I once had a vibrating neck-cushion that I used to hump," I blurted out, partly to try and head off another fight between the two of them, and partly because I wished I had it between my thighs right then, since Tori had stopped stroking me with her fingers, and left me hanging, so to speak. "Boy did I make a mess of _that_. I used to ride it for hours in my bedroom late at night, when I _thought_ everyone else was asleep. But then my brother found out about it, and sold it to some weird Japanese website," I reminisced sadly. "So Jade bought me a proper vibrator!" I finished on a happier note. "And you still haven't finished undressing!" I scolded her. Jade smirked and went back to the task of divesting herself of her last few garments, discarding the basque and panties, but leaving her sexy stockings on (I definitely approved!). I was proud that I had averted two potential calamities - a Jade-and-Tori fight, and my own lingering frustration (Tori had remembered what she was supposed to be doing, and had started doing it again).

Jade stepped closer, and dropped to her knees on the floor between my spread legs (and since I was sitting between Tori's spread legs, Jade was effectively between both our spread legs - I thought it would be funny if all our legs got tangled up and we fell over. What would happen if we couldn't get untangled? Would I spend the rest of my life as the filling in a Tori and Jade sandwich? That idea had definite appeal…).

I was yanked back out of my thoughts by Jade yanking gently but firmly on my hair, pulling my head towards her and slightly sideways, so she could meld our mouths together in a wet kiss. She then pulled my head back, exposing my throat and forcing me to push my boobs up and out. She kissed all over my neck and chest, then leaned over me to kiss Tori long and deep next. Breaking apart from the half-Latina, Jade kissed me again, then took my right boob into her mouth, sucking on the puffy pink nipple and circling it with her tongue. I felt another hand on my left breast - it must have been Tori's, since Jade's right hand was still fisted in my long thick hair. I could also feel Tori's lips kissing and nuzzling the side of my neck, as her fingers continued to stroke me, building the pressure inside me higher and higher.

Jade bit down lightly on my nipple, raking her teeth across it. I let out a whimper, which then became a loud moan as my orgasm coursed through me, and I bucked against Tori's hand.

Before the delicious spasms of pleasure had begun to fade, I heard Jade say: "Hold onto her tight, Tori." A second later, Jade rearranged Tori's arms around me so that Tori was pinning my arms to my chest, and holding me even more firmly against the front of her body, the same way Jade had pinned _her_ earlier. Jade spread my legs further apart with her hands, hooking the backs of my knees over Tori's thighs. I was wide open to the goth's gaze.

I whined a little at the intense, smouldering look she raked across my flushed and sweaty body, and at the spark of need it rekindled low down in my abdomen. She kissed me on the bellybutton, triggering a flash of deja vu. But this time she delivered on her unspoken promise, and I gasped as her mouth descended upon my centre. She set to work licking and tasting me, pleasuring me with her (very) talented mouth and tongue, hands planted firmly on my thighs to stop me moving around and kicking too much.

Jade thankfully didn't tease me too much, and I soon came against her mouth, letting out a long crooning cry. But she didn't stop there. She continued lapping with her tongue quickly and firmly against my swollen pearl, then took it in her lips and sucked on it hard until I cried out again, climaxing so intensely that I'm sure if Tori and Jade weren't holding me down, I would have blasted straight through the ceiling and into orbit.

And I_ know_ Mr Busey heard me _that_ time!


	10. Tori Wakes Up To Cat and Jade

Cat slumped bonelessly against me, worn out by the several intense orgasms Jade and I had just given her. I lowered her gently to one side, so that she was laying down with her head resting on my pillow (which I had _not_ humped in a very long time, despite what Jade thought!), and shifted myself sideways to disentangle our legs. She curled up into a little ball of sweaty, exhausted, and well-sated sexy cuteness, a goofy satisfied grin on her face.

Jade stood up in front of me, drawing my eyes back to her. She stepped closer to me, and I shifted more towards the edge of the bed, so that I was sitting with my inner thighs brushing the outside of her stocking-clad legs. She cupped my face in her hands, and leaned down to kiss me long and slow, her large, heavy boobs swaying briefly and tantalisingly in front of my face. My hands came to rest on her waist, my thumbs tracing patterns over her hipbones.

When we broke apart for air, I took a moment to examine her. I started with the intense blue-green eyes, their gaze stormy and always unfathomable to me. My eyes took in her luscious lips, remembering their taste and softness against mine, then slid downwards along her body, following her shapely, generous curves, past the full breasts capped by ruby-red nipples, down past the gentle swell of her belly, the flare of her hips, the shapely thighs, and the treasure of her womanhood between them. Looking back up at her gorgeous face, I murmured breathily, "You are magnificent."

She reached out and gently removed my glasses, placing them on the bedside table nearby. "Do I still look magnificent now, or just blurry?" she asked with a playful smile.

"You're close enough that I can see you perfectly."

"Do you like it when I'm this close to you?"

"Yes," I said honestly. "Even though it scares me sometimes."

"Good. You should be scared. I'm probably not a good person for you to be close to."

"And yet here I am," I countered with my own smile.

I began running my hands up and down her sides, wanting to touch with my fingers all the skin that I had caressed with my eyes. I leisurely explored her ribs, her tummy, her hips, her thighs and the tops of her stockings. I reached up and cupped her breasts, massaging and manipulating them, feeling their weight in my hands. I rubbed my palms over her nipples, occasionally taking them between my fingers to tweak and tug on them.

She leaned forward slightly, and I accepted the invitation to take a swollen nipple in my mouth and start sucking on it. Jade placed a hand behind my head, and guided my mouth back and forth between each teat, as she desired.

My right hand found its way to Jade's sex, and I began to slide my fingers through her moist folds, making sure to graze her clit with each stroke. She sighed and leaned back, placing her lovely boobs temporarily out of reach of my mouth. She lifted one leg up and placed her nylon-encased foot on the mattress beside me, granting me easier access to - and a clearer view of - her womanhood. She steadied herself with one hand on my shoulder.

"I want your fingers inside me, Tori," she requested softly.

I brought my index finger to her entrance, and slowly pushed it inside her, trying my best not to scrape her sensitive flesh with my fingernail. The digit slid into her easily, lubricated by her ample wetness. I thrilled at the sensation of being _inside_ Jade.

I began slowly sliding my finger in and out of her, then started twisting it a little as I went, like Cat had done to me earlier. Jade sighed in appreciation, her eyes dropping shut, and I sped up a little, my eyes darting back and forth between watching what I was doing and watching her beautiful, flushed face.

Her eyes opened again and met mine. "I said _fingers_, Tori. Plural." Her voice had a hint of annoyance, but she added a little smile and shake of her head straight after to soften it. The effect was to make her seem more like a patient and long-suffering teacher rather than someone genuinely frustrated and cranky.

Taking her lesson on board, I added a second finger, and she moaned in appreciation.

"Mmhh… Yeah… Like that. Fuck me with your fingers."

I started pumping my fingers faster, then began using the thumb of my other hand to rub her clit, switching between tiny circles and simpler back-and-forth motions. Her increasing moans and sighs of contentment showed that she appreciated my efforts.

It occurred to me that if Cat was still conscious, the whole thing must have looked rather lewd from her angle - Jade with one leg up on the bed, thighs wide apart, her crotch all up in my face as I sat in front of her with both hands working away at her dripping sex. But I didn't care. I was enjoying the sight of Jade approaching her climax, the tension visibly building in her body. I was enjoying the feel of her against my hand and around my fingers. And I was loving the knowledge that _I_ was the one doing this to Jade, making her feel good, and being intimate with her in a way that I had never considered, and would have thought impossible even if I had. That sense of disconnect that I had been feeling all week washed over me stronger than ever - the idea that _I_, Tori Vega, was actually doing these things… A week ago it would have been inconceivable. It _still_ felt unbelievable, all evidence to the contrary.

Jade's hand tightened on my shoulder, fingers digging into my flesh. A second later another part of her tightened around my own fingers, and I felt her sex pulse in time with the twitching of her stomach muscles my eyes witnessed.

"Nngghh… Fuck!" she groaned. I kept my fingers buried deep inside her as she rode out her orgasm, making sure to give her clit several more rough manipulations with my thumb to set off little aftershocks and drag the climax out. It felt good to give her back some of the same medicine she routinely dished out to me and Cat.

Speaking of Cat, I saw out of the corner of my eye that the energetic little redhead was up and about once again. She hopped up off the bed and came to stand behind Jade, reaching around Jade's midsection to run her hands along the brunette's stomach and hipbones, caressing her way upwards until she could cup the full round globes of her breasts. She rubbed and tweaked Jade's erect nipples, and Jade responded by letting out a moan and thrusting her hips towards me, her body wordlessly begging for my fingers to start stimulating her again. I recommenced my thrusts inside her, taking it nice and slow. One of Cat's hands snaked down the front of Jade's body to rub her, pushing my thumb out of the way. I didn't mind sharing, and I liked the idea of me and Cat tag-teaming Jade, so I moved that hand out of the way, whilst the fingers of my other hand maintained their intimate connection with Jade's body. I had a front-row view of Cat's fingers dancing over Jade's clit, sometimes rubbing in slow circles, sometimes stroking hard and fast, other times delivering little flicks with her fingernails. I took careful note for my own education, all the while matching Cat's rhythm and speed. It looked like we were going for a gradual build-up this time.

Cat moved Jade's long hair to one side, and began kissing and sucking on her neck. Jade sighed and leaned back against the shorter girl, Cat now partially supporting her weight. This had the added benefit of making Jade stick her chest out, her boobs swaying enticingly just above me. Finding myself with one hand free now, I reached up and began massaging Jade's right breast. A second later I saw Cat's hand - the one that wasn't stimulating Jade's clit - reach around to cup Jade's left breast. It didn't stay there for long though. Cat began using that hand to rake her fingernails along Jade's side and stomach, the hand occasionally disappearing around the back of the brunette's body, where I assumed it was doing the same to Jade's back and buttocks. Finding myself with two boobs available to play with now, I began alternating back and forth between the both. Judging by the delighted sighs and lusty moans Jade was making, she seemed to really be enjoying all the stimulation.

One of Jade's hands disappeared behind her body, reaching blindly for Cat. Judging by the redhead's gasping and moaning that shortly followed, I'm guessing Jade's hand somehow found its way between Cat's legs, and was now working away back there. A second later, Jade opened her eyes and looked at me, her gaze full of lust. A naughty little smile broke out on her lips, and a thrill of fear and arousal went through me. What idea had she come up with now? A second later I found out. The hand that had been resting on my shoulder dropped around to my back, between my shoulder blades, and urged me towards her. I slid closer to her until I was sitting right on the edge of the bed. She still had one foot up on the mattress, but the thigh of her other leg now rested right up against my crotch. I could feel the soft silky nylon of her stocking against me, warmed by her body-heat.

"You seemed quite impressed by my lingerie earlier. Show me how much, Tori. I wanna see you put those pillow-humping skills to good use humping something else…"

My eyes went wide when I realised what she was suggesting. "Your leg?! You want me to hump your stocking?! But…" I wasn't sure I could do that. It seemed so dirty. And I'm sure they were expensive stockings.

"Yeah. I want you to mess that stocking up real good, Tori! Leave your sticky girlcum all over it. I want all three of us to come together. So you better ride that leg hard and catch up, 'cos Cat and I are almost there."

Now I was beginning to understand what Jade had meant about something seeming so hot because it felt or sounded dirty... It suddenly became vitally important to me that I ride Jade's leg hard so that all three of us could come together. At that moment, I couldn't remember ever wanting anything more than I wanted that.

I trapped Jade's stocking-clad thigh between my own thighs, and began thrusting myself against it, bouncing my butt up and down on my mattress. I had to reach behind me with my free hand to brace myself on the bed, which meant I could no longer play with Jade's breasts, but the feel of her soft nylon stocking rubbing against my crotch made up for it, sending delicious sensations through me. Jade had Cat behind her supporting her, so I could grind against the goth girl as hard as I wanted without pushing her back. And if I bounced high enough on my thrusts, my clit would hit the lacy top of her stocking, the roughly-textured fabric sending an extra jolt of pleasurable friction through me.

I went fast, wanting - needing - to build up to the explosion quickly, and I matched the timing of my hip movements with my fingers inside Jade, remembering how it had felt when she had done the same to me earlier - like we were fucking with our whole bodies and not just our fingers. Judging by Jade's noises, she was close, and whatever she was doing to Cat seemed to be working effectively too. If I looked around Jade's body I could see Cat's hips moving as she shamelessly humped against Jade's hand.

Cat was the first to go - she'd probably been masturbating watching me and Jade, and already done a lot of the work herself. She muffled her cry by biting down hard on Jade's shoulder. That, coupled with a few more quick rubs of Cat's fingers against Jade, gave the goth her orgasm. Once again I felt Jade contract and pulse around my fingers as she shuddered above me. Watching and hearing those two propelled me towards the precipice of my own climax, and a few seconds more of frantic leg-humping was enough to send me over the edge, moaning loudly the whole way.

I slumped back on my bed, my fingers finally coming free from Jade's body, to lie there, a panting sweaty mess. Jade was above me, leaning forward, bracing herself with her hands on the bed so she didn't fall on top of me, sides heaving as she drew in deep breaths. I reached up and gently pulled her down and to one side, so that she lay next to me. She didn't resist, and I was able to get away with leaving one hand resting on her midsection. Her skin was flushed and heated, but not sweaty (seriously, how does she not sweat?). Her chest and face had taken on a lovely pink hue against her otherwise porcelain-white skin. A second later and the mattress bounced as Cat flopped herself down on the other side of me, a big smile on her face as she lay her head against my shoulder and snuggled up against me. Her body felt even hotter than Jade's, and her bronze skin was covered in a healthy sheen of sweat like mine was. Right then, I thought they were both the sexiest people I'd ever seen.

Cat started giggling. "That was so much fun!" Cat's giggles were infectious, and I soon started chuckling myself. Beside me, Jade lifted up her leg - _that_ leg - and examined the sizeable slick of sticky and slightly-glistening wetness that ran down the stocking the length of her thigh.

"Nicely done, Vega!" she said. Her tone was one of admiration, not teasing, but I still felt really embarrassed. I blushed and turned my head away, which meant I was now facing Cat, and could see that she was also gleefully examining the wet patch I'd left on Jade, which made me blush even more. How is it that Jade West could always get me to do kinky stuff I'd never have believed myself capable of? Well, at least I was impressing both of them. That was good, wasn't it?

"Now I'll always have a nice memory whenever I look at this pair of stockings," Jade continued. I'm sure she was taking great delight in my discomfort. Jade rolled the stocking down and off her leg, throwing it onto the floor in a corner of my room. The stocking on her other leg soon followed. "You do need to get a bigger bed though, Vega."

"Wasn't really planning on having a threesome in it when I got it, West!" I shot back.

"Well, you've participated in two now, Vega. So you need to start thinking about these things."

I shot her a mocking salute and said on a deep voice, "Yes ma'am, miss drill-sergeant ma'am!"

"And don't sass me. You'll ruin my good mood." I started to think up a smart-ass comment, but then decided to stay quiet instead. I really _didn't_ want to ruin her good mood. Well, good for _her_.

Jade sighed and sat up beside me. "I need the bathroom."

"You can use the upstairs one," I told her. "It's just down…"

"I know where it is," Jade interrupted me abruptly.

"How?" I asked in confusion. Cat knew where it was, since she had slept over in my room before. But Jade had never stayed the night. "Guests only ever use the downstairs one."

"Sure, if that's what you need to tell yourself…" Jade replied. Again with the creepy innuendo… She got up and headed for my bedroom door.

"Wait! You're just going to walk through my house naked?!"

Jade stopped and looked at me in puzzlement. "Sure. Why not? Your parents are away for the whole weekend, aren't they?"

"Well… Yeah. But what if Trina comes home?"

Jade gestured at my clock. "If she's not home by now, then she probably got lucky with her date, and won't be home until sunrise."

I glanced at my clock. Holy chiz! It was four in the morning! "Holy chiz! It's four in the morning!" I exclaimed. "Is Trina not home yet?"

"Well obviously not! Otherwise she would have been banging on your bedroom door wanting to know what all the noise was about."

"We _were_ very loud." Cat added her own input to the conversation.

We _had_ been very loud! A thrill of terror went through me. What if Trina had come home and heard us?! It would have been obvious what we were doing. "Ohmigod! What if Trina had come home and heard us?!" I asked/exclaimed frantically. Did the other two not feel the terror?

"Oh my god!" Jade mocked me in her 'southern belle' voice (seriously! I'm not even from the south! How does she think that it sounds like me?). "What if big sister found out what I _really_ got up to at my all-girl slumber parties?! So many sexy, dirty lesbian games! So much naughty fun!" She dropped back into her normal voice. "Seriously, Vega! The risk of getting caught just _adds_ to the fun and makes it hotter. And if Trina _did_ come knocking on the bedroom door and busted us, we'd just lie our way out of it anyway. I don't know what you're so worried about."

"Jade _is_ a pretty good liar," Cat confirmed. That didn't make me feel much better.

Jade opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Turning back to me, she once again adopted her mocking 'southern belle' voice. "Oh look at me! I'm naked in the hallway! I'm such a risk taker. I might even pee with the bathroom door open!" With a final eye-roll, she set off confidently down the hall to the bathroom, without even looking around for the light switch. (Seriously! How did she know her way around my house so well?! This was very concerning…)

My eyes were beginning to droop closed, as the exhaustion from the night's activities caught up with me. I didn't have the energy to try to further unravel the enigma of Jade West. I shook my head in defeat, and crawled into bed, settling without thinking into the middle like I usually do. A second later, Cat climbed in beside me, positioning herself on her side near the edge so that she didn't take up much room.

"You can have the middle this time," she said. Oh. Right. Because Jade would also be sleeping with us… I wasn't quite sure how I felt about having naked Jade West sleeping next to naked me all night - last time Cat had slept between the two of us, and I didn't know what the expected protocol was. I doubted Jade would be a snuggler. But at least she wouldn't have any concealed weapons on her, on account of being naked and all, so I didn't have that to worry about.

A minute or two later, Jade returned. She closed the bedroom door behind her, and flicked off the light, then padded her way unerringly across my room to the bed. (Seriously?! She knows her way around my _bedroom_ as well?! Good enough that she can navigate it in the dark?! I needed to have a long talk to my Dad about home security…) She slid into bed next to me on the side opposite Cat.

"No spooning, Vega," she ordered.

"Got it," I confirmed.

"You can spoon with me, Tori!" was Cat's exuberant counter-offer.

"Fine. I will." I turned on my side and pulled Cat close into my body, throwing an arm around her waist and resting my head against her shoulder. She snuggled into me, squirming a little in delight. "Your loss, _West_," I sassed Jade.

"No sass!" Jade barked.

"Sorry," I apologised.

Jade turned on her side, facing away from me and Cat, and shifted inwards to give herself a bit more room. (My bed was only a double, and a little crowded for three. Good thing Cat was small.) Despite Jade's earlier bluster and 'no spooning' policy, there was no hint of shyness or aversion in her as she settled herself as close to me as possible to maximise her sleeping space. Her back and buttocks pressed against mine, and Cat's analogous anatomy pressed just as firmly against my front. I was surrounded by soft, warm flesh, sandwiched between my two friends (well, one friend and one sorta-friend). I felt relaxed, sated and sexy. And it didn't suck.

* * *

I slowly and lazily slipped from unconscious sleep to drowsy wakefulness. My eyes fluttered open, to focus seconds later on another pair of deep brown eyes a short distance away, gazing into my own in the dim grey morning light that made its way into my bedroom around the curtains. Cat was sitting on the floor beside my bed, her head resting on the mattress, cocked at an angle, as she regarded me intently.

_"Buongiorno, il mio amore,"_ she said with a sweet little smile.

I smiled back. "I'm not sure what you just said, but it sounded sexy. Say something else."

She thought for a second, then said, _"Hai sognato di me mentre dormivi?"_

"Umm… Okay?" She giggled at my clueless response. I noticed she was now wearing her pyjamas - she must have gotten up and put them on at some stage. I also noticed that she was holding one of my hands where it rested above the coverlet, and didn't seem to be in any hurry to let go. I got the sense that she'd been sitting there for some time, just holding my hand and watching me sleep. I wasn't sure if that was sweet, or just a little weird. But with Cat, the two often went together.

"You just gonna sit there all morning and hold onto me? What if I need to wazz?" I said jokingly.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna run away again."

I felt a stab of guilt at the reminder of my terrible bedroom manners of a week before. I _had_ run away. And it had hurt Cat's feelings. I guess she just didn't want a repeat of all the angst. "I promise I won't run away again," I reassured her. "Besides, it's _my_ house… Where am I gonna go?"

"Oh," she said, and let go of my hand. Guess she hadn't considered that.

A second later I felt the mattress shift on the other side of me, as Jade stirred from her own sleep.

"Mmhh… What time is it?"

"A little after nine," answered Cat.

Jade sat up, the coverlet slipping down to reveal her nude torso in profile. She raked her fingers through her hair and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, completely unconcerned by her nakedness or the fact that she had just woken up next to (also naked! Yeah, still processing…) me. I'd always admired Jade and Cat for their lack of self-consciousness when it came to nudity. I hoped one day I could be as body-confident as them. As it was, I had to fight the urge to instinctively pull the covers back around me from where Jade had dislodged them.

Jade languidly stretched and looked around my room, her eyes settling on the remains of our drinking party from last night. I tried to stop my eyes from settling on her swaying boobs. "Did Trina come home yet?" she asked.

"I heard her come in about seven-thirty," Cat answered. "She showered and then left again not long ago."

"She'll be at dance class for the rest of the morning," I said.

"Okay," said Jade. "Cat, help me hide the alcohol bottles in her room." Jade hopped out of bed, and she and Cat busied themselves for the next few minutes gathering all the incriminating evidence and transferring it to Trina's bedroom. Jade still didn't bother dressing. It was all a little distracting, really…

I lay back in my bed and stretched, finally able to sprawl out again now that I was the only person in it. I could feel the pleasant and now-familiar post-coital aches beginning to set in - I'd pay for my night of exertion later on, though this time it didn't seem as bad as the first time. Guess my body was getting used to using those particular muscles…

From the other room, I could hear Jade and Cat bickering, Jade complaining that Cat wasn't doing it right (was there really a 'right' way to frame somebody? Jade seemed to think so…), and Cat complaining that Jade was 'so bossy first thing in the morning - and all the other times of the day! (Ai!)' I briefly considered going out there to break it up before it escalated, but really couldn't be bothered. I was feeling too relaxed and lazy right now, and I knew Jade and Cat would - most likely - sort it out before it came to any bloodshed. Whatever weird friendship/lover dynamic they had going on, it had been going on for years now, and seemed to be working okay for them. And now I was a part of it too, I realised - I was in on their 'dirty little secret.' Indeed, I was - undeniably, now - a participant. And sometimes when I thought about it, it did feel dirty and wrong and just so _not_ the thing I should be doing, either with them or with anyone. I mean, was this _really_ me? But then I'd think about it other times and it wouldn't feel dirty at all - or if it did, it was the 'hot' kind of dirty Jade had talked about. And wrong? I certainly didn't have a moral objection to it in theory. We were all consenting - well, not adults, but almost-adults - who'd all had sexual experience before (well, some more than others; but I was catching up pretty fast lately…). It had been made clear that there were no commitments or expectations; that we could go back to being just friends (or sorta-friends, in the case of Jade) whenever we wanted. None of us were in monogamous relationships, so no one was getting hurt or deceived. It was a safe way to experiment. And why shouldn't I be experimenting with Cat and Jade? Would anyone else be a better choice?

Though I knew Cat's motives were pure, a part of me still had doubts about Jade. Given my history with her, I guess that was unavoidable, as much as I would have liked to trust in her unreservedly. But at least I knew she would be discreet, for her own and Cat's sake, if not for mine. And she was a good lover. They both were. Oh yeah… Despite me questioning the wisdom of my actions, there was no denying that I'd wholeheartedly enjoyed what we'd done together.

I still wasn't sure whether I - or indeed the other two - would ever want a repeat of our sexy shenanigans of the past week, or what the future held for us. But as I lay there relaxed and blissfully content in my comfy bed, surrounded by the still-lingering scent of Cat and Jade, and remembering the feel of their warm, soft bodies pressed against me, I just felt that somehow everything would be alright.

Or maybe I was just still tipsy from the massive amount of alcohol I drank last night. One or the other.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies if I made any mistakes with Cat's Italian. I don't speak the language and had to rely on Babelfish and Google Translate for translation. If any readers speak Italian and can offer corrections or better translations, feel free to contact me and I'll make the appropriate changes.**


End file.
